The Beginning Of My Life
by deathback4
Summary: Tony's a former Navy SEAL working on Gibb's team, when the FBI as him and Gibb's team to help them hunt down Saleem will Tony be able to help them take down the man who destroyed his career? Will he ever trust Ziva enough to fall in love? Will Tiva survive? Rated M contains Torture, mentions of Rape, and Smut.
1. From The Beginning

**A/n well here it is! I'm so excited this story Idea has been nagging at me for the longest. I've searched high and low for a Tony as a SEAL story and could not find ONE! SO I decided I might as well do it myself! This story is Tiva, but it's a Tony centered fic it will take you for spins and turns but you will enjoy it! There will be detailed descriptions of torture and SMUT XD. '**

**As you know I am not a SEAL but I am a military dependent so I know my fair share of what the military is like but since I am not a SEAL I can only just go off of my imagination on how they operate so with that being said don't flame me if I'm incorrect with something.**

**This will be an A/U or Alternate Universe story because in the show Tony is not a SEAL. But in this version he is. Also Kate never existed and Ari is still dead but died differently Ziva and him are still related and are still the kids or Eli who's the head of Mossad, He plays into my story well. Also that scum Michael Rivkin is alive.**

**If you haven't read the Prequel to this story then please do so It's called "The Beginning Of a New Life" it goes over Tony's child hood and explains why he is the way he is. Other charters will be in this story The whole NCIS squad Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Vance will be in here so don't worry about that if your confused or have any questions don't be afraid to review and if you don't have questions REVIEW anyways I love hearing from you guys but other than that enjoy the Story.**

**-The Joker**

**The Beginning of My Life**

Tony DiNozzo was sitting at his desk in the NCIS building working on his boring daily reports. When two FBI agents walked into his team's bullpen.

"Gibbs, we got trouble" Ziva David the senior field agent on Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team said Gibbs looks up too see two FBI agents. Agent Fornell and his second in command Agent Sacks walks in to his bullpen.

"I need something Gibbs." Fornell says

"What do you want Tobias?" Gibbs said gruffly, Tony watches their exchange, he watches his boss who has only been his boss for three months look at this Agent Fornell with respect. Though Tony has only been there for three months he knows the team and their habits well.

Ziva David, daughter of Mossad Director Eli David, beautiful smart independent woman former Mossad Assassin, who likes invading his personal space trying to get his face to falter is a master at seduction and counter intelligence, and did he say beautiful?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Former Marine Sniper, served 5 tours in Panama, and Cuba strong persistent hard headed man, if Tony did fear death, Gibbs would intimate him, but he doesn't so he just reminds him of an old grumpy man. He has a strong addiction to black coffee an addiction stronger than his own.

Timothy McGee, The son of Admiral John McGee, has a younger sister Sarah McGee, Tim also known by Ziva as "Probie" is a very smart man who is the teams junior agent and also the computer techy, and has and obvious interest in Abby Sciuto.

Abby Sciuto, the forensics technician for Gibbs team is a bright, warm hearted cheery young lady who has a thing for black. She is highly intelligent and also in her own way easy own the eyes.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard is the medical examiner for Gibbs, and other major case teams. He's also very gifted in giving psyche profiling on suspect and his team members. He a joyful old man who loves telling stories and talking about his mother.

Yes Tony knew this team very well, even though he's been with them for a short time.

"Gibbs I need to speak to Tony." Fornell looks at Tony as Agent Sacks guff's "I don't think he will be useful." Sacks basically hissed at a smirking Tony.

"What do you need from my Agent, Tobias?" Gibbs said getting grumpier by the second. "I wanna talk about a terrorist, Saleem Ulman." Tony can't help the tenseness that came to his shoulders. He sees all of his team's eyes on him. Ziva and McGee having curious glances as too why the FBI thinks that Tony would know about the second most wanted terrorist after Bin Laden while, Tony would swear in the back of Gibb's eyes he saw sympathy in them. Tony catches himself putting his masks on and replies "Whatchu wanna know?"

"Can we go to the interview room somewhere private?" Agent Fornell says then walking towards the room with Sacks following him not really giving him time to answer.

"What's going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs questions "I don't know boss" Tony says walking to go to the interview room he's surprised when he's instantly followed by Ziva, Gibbs and McGee. Before he could ask Ziva says "We have your six, Tony" She doesn't know it but every time she speaks Tony can feel his walls slowly breaking.

"Thanks Zi." He says nodding his thanks to the rest of the team, when Tony walks in to the interview room Gibbs goes with him and he sees Ziva and McGee enter the room behind the glass window.

"What can I help you guys with?" Tony says as he takes a seat in front of an already seated Fornell and Sacks while Gibbs stands at the door.

"I wanna know all you know about Saleem." Fornell says looking him in his eyes, getting nothing Tony's mask is already up.

"I don't know what you want from me?" Tony replies nonchalantly as he leans back against his chair.

"Don't B.S us DiNozzo we know all about operation "Black Hawk" Sacks hisses at Tony as he throws down papers on the desk that have pictures of Tony and his former SEAL Team. If Tony's mask wasn't on he's sure he would have cried at seeing their faces as memories come crashing into him.

"What do you want?" Tony says a little more firmly. "Tell us everything Tony." Fornell says softly.

"What you want my whole life story?" Tony chuckles but everyone knows it's fake.

"Yes it would help, you know this man best Tony you are an expert on Saleem, seeing you spent half year career as a SEAL tracking him down." Fornell replies calmly.

Ziva was in shock _Tony was a SEAL? He can't be. It explains why she can't figure him out, he has more masks then Gibbs and her self-combined. Does Gibbs know? She looks at Gibbs, who was unaffected, so he knew what Tony was and didn't tell them. Why? Is that why when she searches Tony through NCIS background checks she only gets information up to when Tony was 23 all she knows about him is that he came from a rich background his mom died when he was 6, he went to Ohio State University where he attended on a basketball, and a football scholarship, and got a degree in Psychology, then joined the Navy right after college but his military career is blocked and needs higher accesses than Vance has to get into._

Gibbs sighs softly knowing that what his team is about to hear will shed great insight on Tony that they never knew before. Of course Gibbs had his ways and found out all of Tony's military history and was very proud and torn at the same time. When he confronted Tony about it he came clean but not only about his life in the Navy but his whole life. This man's been living in hell since he was 6 and he's nearly 33 now.

They watch as Tony sighs than sits up straighter and looks as if he is removing himself from his own body as if he's no longer there but in a sanctuary somewhere as he prepares himself to give these people his life story.

"Get your pens and paper out cause I'm only gonna say this once." He says to the FBI agents who get ready to write down Tony's every word.

"I was six when my mother died shortly after my mom passed away that bastard that I must call father decided it was my fault. See my mother died of cancer, but apparently I a six year old was responsible for her death, 'so he felt the need to punish me'" Tony says as his fist clenches making his knuckles turn white.

Ziva feels the strange need to run in there and kiss Tony until he relaxes but forces herself to focus as he keeps on with his story

"The damn bastard decided to beat me until I was 18 and had left for college, he would do it for little things like not coming to him fast enough and him having to call me twice, or coming home from football practice later than 5:30 when the street lights came on." Tony chuckles it so void and emotionless that both the FBI agents think he's crazy.

"So when I left for college, I was so happy I was away from that man I figured I would be safe, but my freshman year I was invited to a party it was my first party, not to mention a college party! When I get there it was already late, but there were a few people there time went on more people left. Then this girl sat on a couch and started snorting crack. She ended up getting high, this group of four guys thought it would be fun to rape her." Everybody's faced grimaced in horror even Gibbs and Ziva winced at the thought, but Tony's face read indifference his masks were too strong. "I ended up getting almost beaten to death for trying to help her, as a punishment they tied me up and made me watch them rape her." The horror in everybody's faced doubled. McGee ran to the trash and threw up Agent Sacks looked as though he might pass out as he kept swallowing back the throw up in his mouth. All but Tony had horrified looks on their faces.

"You see that's why they wanted me. I had been through more shit in my life than people could read about" Tony says while he shrugs "They said I was a perfect SEAL, there best weapon. So right after basic they sent me too SEAL training. I was in good shape so I held my own. The instructors started calling me 'Reaper' because during their drown proofing and other events meant to brake you down I did them with no fear because I wasn't afraid to die." Ziva almost felt her heart break for this man he went through ten times worse childhood than her, her father trained her to be a killer but never beat her.

"S-So tell us about your career tell us about "Operation Black Hawk" Fornell chokes out as he recomposes himself.

"Ahh, my career was good I guess, when I graduated from BUD's I became the commanding officer for SEAL team four right away, apparently I was a natural, there were five of us Mike Waters my second in command aka "Buba", Nick Martinez the teams profiler and language expert aka "Joker", Zach Weathers teams gun expert aka "Mo-Jo", and Chris Lawrence aka "Ghost" the teams sniper and counter intelligence expert." Tony says

"You see we were good, possible the best if you don't count the all mighty SEAL team 6 we were the best. One day SecNav gives us a mission he tells us we are too track down and find dead or alive Saleem Ulman we track him from Canada to Japan to Russia till we finally get him to stay in one place. Somalia." Tony winces slightly as he said the word.

"That's when you get permission for Operation Black Hawk? Right?" Fornell questions further "Yea, we get the all clear, we raid his camp at the break of day, but we weren't expecting 150 armed highly trained men all of my team dies but me. They took me." Tony says indifferently smiling at them

"They kept me for 3 months torturing me, the whipped me, drugged me starved me burned me, got me to the point I wanted to die." Tony says shrugging as he says it not showing a bit of pain or hurt "You see we are SEALs, we never are where we are supposed to be. We weren't supposed to be in Somalia in the first place, let along firing bullets on their soil, so when we didn't report in. SecNav decided ether we were dead or going to be dead. They trained us never to tell to withhold information, so they trusted we wouldn't tell, so my whole time there all the got from me was some nasty words and me claiming to be a tourist who just happened to like guns and wear military grade gear." He says laughing at it gaining mortified looks from everyone in the room.

"I really don't think I would have survived without Ari though." Tony says missing the look that Gibbs gives him and doesn't notice when he looks at the one way mirror.

Ziva's back stiffens as McGee looks at her "You don't think he means your brother Ari, do you?" McGee asks her as if answering his question Tony continues "Yep, good old Ari Haswari, boy did he keep me sane for those three months being my cellmate and all. We made a deal that we would make Saleem and his guards life hell as long as we lived. I guess one day god felt bad for us so he decided he would give us a break, one day after the guard were done beating me he accidently dropped a paperclip I picked it up before he noticed and unlocked mine than Ari's cuffs we then tried to escape." Tony said his voice trailing off.

"Tried." Agent Sacks said roughly "Well yea Slacks! Ari died saving me. I owe my life to him." Tony says softly but with a force that could stop a bus.

Ziva felt her heart stop, _Ari's dead, he died protecting Tony. _When she felt McGee's hand land on her shoulder she lost it and let a tear fall down her cheek refusing to look at him though.

"When I got back to the states I found out that the Navy had already replaced me. Said I was damaged goods and gave me an honorary discharge, the recruiter that recruited me said I shouldn't waste my talents, he told me about NCIS and set me up with a job here. And here we are." Everyone was at a loss of words Gibbs who had already knew Tony's story felt his heart tighten and shatter at this man's story.

Tony sighs and says "And that was the beginning of my life"

**A/n and there it is the first chapter tell me did you like it I liked it! Review ideas or questions and let me know was up tell me how you feel. Comment and review **

**-The Joker**


	2. Confrontations and Questions

**A/n Hey guys I know I was slacking on this story so you will be getting multiple updates on this story! Please tell me if you like it or even if you don't reviews are always welcomed, also if you are keeping up with my other story "The Road We Must Take" I have finished it and will be posting chapters to the sequel "Cross Roads" soon enjoy and REVIEW**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontations and Questions**

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Tony asked the FBI Agents Sacks and Fornell who were sitting across from him in the NCIS interrogation room. "Yea we got some follow up questions DiNutso." Sacks said to him smugly. If Ziva wasn't in the room behind the viewing room she would have sworn she would have beat Agent Sacks ass for being so smug after Tony just gave them his tragic life story.

"Alright then Agent Slacks, shoot"

"What happened to Saleem during you and Ari's attempted escape?" Fornell asked politely

"I don't know he hid away from us like the Bitch he is." Tony chuckled at his joke "Did you see anything interesting in the camp?" Sacks asked, "Well no Slacks, I was kind of locked up to a chair in a room with only one window and Ari. So I'm sorry if I didn't get to go sightseeing in Saleem's camp" Tony replied sarcastically earning a chuckle and a smile from Gibbs, and Fornell.

"I think that's all we need I've already talked to Vance and he said that you and your team will be joining us for a Joint Op focused on finding Saleem, information has leaked that he is targeting the United States for one of his terror attacks." Fornell said as he and Agent Slacks passed by Agent Gibbs and walked toward the elevator. McGee and Ziva walked out of the viewing room and followed the FBI agents and Gibbs and Tony. She walked fast trying to catch up to Tony to see how he was.

Ever since Tony first started working at NCIS Ziva fell for him hard, and she means hard, she doesn't know what lures her to him it might be that charming smile that she's only seen him give to her and sometimes Abby, or his sexy looking hair or maybe the mystery's lure that he gives off. She doesn't know all she knows is that she finds Anthony DiNozzo extremely delicious. Ziva licked her lips at the thought of him.

Ziva has tried for nearly two months to ask Tony out, but every time she gets the courage something happens that leaves her changing her mind and deciding to do it another day. But she feels that if she doesn't get him soon somebody else will. She hasn't failed to notice the looks the other female Agents give him as he walks past them, practically throwing themselves at him, but apparently Tony fails to notice or he just ignores the other agent's advances. But that doesn't mean that Ziva does she couldn't tell you how many times she's threatened other female agents bodily harm if they so much as look at Tony again.

Ziva sighed as Agent Sacks stepped in front of her blocking her way to Tony. "So Ziva when you gonna let me take you out." Sacks said with his best flirtaous smile which ended up looking like an awkward wolf grin. "Whenever you wake up from whatever dream you're having." Ziva said as she tried to step past Agent Sacks so she could catch up to Tony who was with Gibbs McGee and Agent Fornell. "Come on baby don't be like that." Sacks said backing Ziva up so her back was against the wall and he had his hands on either side of her so its blocking her exits. Ziva looked up at him giving him the meanest glare he could manage, but apparently he is more stupid than she thought because he still kept coming.

"Come babe, I saw the way you've been looking at me." Sacks continued

"With disgust, or was it hatred?" Ziva sneered at him.

"Ziva, baby, come on, just give me one night, like you did Jack from the agency." Ziva cringed it was true that she slept with Jack, Jack Fitzpatrick was a FBI agent she met at a bar she was lonely after her and Michael Rivkin broke up. She knew that Jack would go and tell all his friends he slept with the Great NCIS Mossad Assassin but she was lonely so she didn't care.

"Please Ron, leave me alone." Ziva said softly, her pride deflated.

"Baby, you know you want to." Agent Ron Sacks said

"I'm pretty sure she said leave her alone." Ziva looked up to see Tony staring daggers in the eyes of Sacks. His eyes were so emotionless and murderous it scared her and he was the one defending her.

"A-Alright" Sacks said running off to catch the elevator that his boss Fornell just got on.

"Are you alright?" Tony said. Ziva watched his eyes change from the emotionless pits too showing the worry he had for her, to anyone else they would see him looking at her with a blank expression but Ziva felt like she could see into his heart and soul, so she knew what emotions he was trying to convey.

"Did you hear?" Ziva knew he understood what she was asking him because his face remained neutral but she saw hate and if she dare say jealousy in his eyes.

"Yea I heard" Tony said looking away from her and toward the bullpen where McGee and Abby were working. Ziva knows that they aren't in a relationship but she felt ashamed and disgusted with herself for having a relationship with some else other than Tony. She practically ruined his possible love life here at NCIS because she threatened half the female population with murder if the so much as bat an eye at him.

Ziva sighed "Tony let me explain-"she started but was cut off "Explain what? You are a grown woman you may have relations with anyone you please." Tony said chuckling but it was that same emotionless chuckle that he gave when he gave Agents Fornell, and Sacks his life story. After a moment of silence he broke the silence

"I'm sorry about Ari, I didn't know he was your brother. McGee had told me." Tony said letting the sadness be shown in his eyes voice and face. Ziva felt her heart tighten at the thought of Ari, her brother was her rock after the death of her little sister Tali do to a Hamas suicide bombing. "It is okay Tony, I am just glad he died doing something Honorable, and not for that pathetic man I call father."

Ziva has a love hate relationship with her father, she was raised by him to be the perfect killer. Her first kill was at 12 when her father sent her to a food market to kill a Hama's leader. He didn't even see it coming, Ziva worked for her father till she was 21 that's when she realized that her father was nothing but a snake who used people and his title as Mossad director to get what he wants. With the help of her brother Ari she quit Mossad and went to America where Director Shepard gave her a job on Gibbs team, she knew the previous director because she had once saved her life so the director returned the favor that was 8 years ago, she's now 29.

When Director Shepard passed away when she was supposed to be under Ziva's watch she never forgave herself for it. She was placed as Gibbs senior field Agent because all of Gibbs former team was promoted to SAC's that just how good Gibbs is he trains the best. Ziva could have her own team right now but she likes her team. So she's fine just were she is.

"He was a good man, I couldn't have did it without him."

"I must speak to my father." Ziva said as she and Tony made their way to the bullpen. "Gibbs, McGee I am going to speak with my father."

Tony watched as Gibbs back straightened and his face seemed to turn grumpier Tony liked to call this Gibb's "Papa bear" mode because he only got like this when he felt something was wrong with Ziva, Abby, or McGee.

"Why, do you need to do that Ziver?" Gibbs questioned as he got up from his desk and stood right in front of her and Tony. "Yea, Ziva you haven't spoken to your father in like, ever." McGee joined in as he stood next to gives with a worried expression.

"I must question him on why he did not inform me of my brother's death." Ziva said turning her head and looking at the ground, Gibbs sighed and nodded his head "I got your six" Gibbs said as him McGee and Tony walked into director Vance's office.

"I hope there is a good reason for this Gibbs" Vance said not even looking up from his paper work he knew there was only two people with the balls to walk in to his office uninvited and without knocking that was his wife and Gibbs and since he doubt his wife was here, so he went with the second option.

He was surprised when someone else answered him "I must speak to my father." He looked up to see Ziva staring down at him with an emotionless mask with Gibbs behind her in his "protective father mode" with McGee who had a worried expression and to his right Tony who had his normal expressionless killer look on.

"And why is this? Last time I checked you didn't have a good relationship with Eli." Vance questioned

"He has not informed me of my brother's death and I want to know why." She replied snappy, clearly losing her patience.

"Okay let's go" Vance led Ziva and the rest of Gibbs team into MTAC "Get me Director David Mossad." Vance said to one of the technicians he nodded and started the link a few seconds later Director David and Officer Lait Tuvia appeared on the wide screen.

"Shalom, Vance this is an unexpected surprise."

"Yes, I know I'm sorry to drop by but I have someone who wants to speak to you."

"And who is this?" Eli asked in surprise someone from NCIS wanted to speak to him.

"Me, Aba." Ziva said as she stepped into view as director Vance nodded to Eli and stepped out of view

"My, dear Ziva, it has been too long."

"Yes, I know Aba."

"What is it you want dear?" Eli asked wanting to know why all of a sudden his only child alive wanted to speak to him. After she told him she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Tell me why you did not inform me of Ari's death." Ziva asked throwing daggers at Eli

Eli was clearly shocked he worked so hard on hiding the death of his son, so that no one but Mossad knew what happened.

"Who told you this?" Eli questioned in return

"That does not matter Aba, why not tell me of his death!" Ziva said again losing control of her emotions.

"Who is to say he is dead and not standing next to me right now." Eli threw right back at her trying to keep his secret hidden.

"Because he died in my arms." Tony said growing frustrated with this man's teasing of Ziva, he watched as Ziva turned around her mouth slightly gape, and her eyebrows knit together in confusion he couldn't help but think she looked completely sexy like that. He stepped into view for this Eli and the woman behind him could see him.

He watched as Eli expressionless face faltered and showed concern and recognition.

"You must be Antony DiNozzo." Eli said with a sigh as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"That I am" Tony said keeping his stone cold killer expressionless façade on.

"Aba, how do you know of Tony?" Ziva said finally catching up.

"Because Zi, he knows that I was held prisoner with Ari, my guess is that after me and Ari escaped word got out to your father and he sent a team to get information. No doubt that one of the guards kept a journal or documentation of some sort about what went on in camp, that's how your father knows me."

Ziva's face lit up in understanding, then changed into anger as she looked at her father.

Eli was shocked this man who has a mask so strong that you can't see a hint of emotion is obviously very intelligent to tell them what happened without any knowledge what's so every that it happened. He wants to learn more about this Anthony DiNozzo, the guard's journal only said that he was extremely stubborn and must have some high military training to be so immune to their torture methods.

Eli sighed and replied "Yes, Antony that is what happened." Eli decided to go with the truth maybe he could learn a thing or two about this man.

"Why Aba, why didn't you tell me." Ziva said venting out her hurt and anger

"We wanted to keep this in Mossad, it would not be good if word got out that Mossad's best male assassin had been captured."

"This is not some game this is my brother!" Ziva screamed

"I know this dear, I am sorry."

Before Ziva could speak she was interrupted by Tony

"I doubt she wants your apology, Director." Tony hissed of sarcastically

This got Eli's blood racing as his masked dropped again showing his hurt and anger

"FOR your information Agent DiNozzo Mossad is working hard to find his killer, Saleem Ulman." Before Eli had a chance to give his smug reply. He saw the smug smile on Tony's face the only expression you could see on his stone cold expressionless face, and looked to see a knowing smirk on Agent Gibbs face who had stepped into view. Eli cursed at himself for being out smarted, his respect for this man grew even greater as a smile plastered on his face.

"Agent DiNozzo if you ever want a job at Mossad come speak to me." Before Tony could give a snappy reply Vance stepped into view.

"Eli we are also looking for Saleem along with the FBI would you care to join us in this op? We will share all our information gathered throughout or agencies." Vance finished Eli pondered this they had not had leads on Saleem in months so this new information would be valuable plus maybe he could have Lait convince Agent DiNozzo into coming to Mossad. Yes, yes things were looking up.

"We accept your offer I will send Officer Liat, and Rivikin to be our liaisons for this op." Eli said pointing to Lait who gave a slight wave and put her eyes back on Tony

_He looks absolutely amazing._ Liat thought as she licked her lips still looking at Tony, his hair was messy but looked adorable and Liat couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run her fingers through his hair, she then noticed he was watching her. His expressionless face turned Liat on even more as she squeezed her legs tighter to try and release some of the tension there, she noticed the slight smirk Tony gave her as he looked back at Eli.

_Yes this man is very exciting _Liat thought.

Ziva did not miss this interaction, _I know this bitch doesn't think that she will just come her and take my Tony._ Ziva thought not even paying attention to her father anymore.

"So it is decided you will send your agents and they will be here tomorrow and will work alongside Gibbs and his team until this op is complete." Vance spoke

"Agreed." Eli said

"Maybe we should let them meet before tomorrow to gain some trust, is Officer Rivkin available" Vance asked.

At the sound of her ex's name Ziva's head turned away from glaring at Liat, _Michael is coming? This cannot get any worse_

"Yes good idea, I will send for him."

_Never mind it just got worse_ Ziva thought.

A little while later Michael stepped into view, so he and Lait were facing Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee. Gibbs was first introducing himself "I'm Agent Gibb's you will be working under MY rules. Do you understand?" Gibbs gruffed meanly leaving no room for argument a quick "Yes sir" left Liat and Michael mouth in reply.

After knowing that they understand he is in charge he left MTAC with Vance speaking about plans for the op.

Seeing that Vance and Gibbs left Eli also left saying his quick goodbye to Ziva.

Once their bosses were gone the real emotion came out

Michael was the first to break the silence speaking to Ziva

"Ziva sweetie how have you been?"

"I am not your sweetie so do not call me such" Ziva said firmly putting him in his face.

Tony almost chuckled at the look the Mossad Officers face fell into, but he maintained his expressionless mask.

"Umm, I'm Agent McGee, the techy for team Gibbs." McGee said awkwardly only getting a nod from both Mossad Officers, he quickly and awkwardly left MTAC leaving Ziva, Tony, Michael and Liat on the screen

Ziva and Michael were having a staring contest Ziva glaring at him while Michael was looking at her with a lustful eye. Tony was looking back and forth between the two not paying attention to the loving stare Lait was giving him he broke their silence when he spoke to them.

"Is there something I should know?" Tony said asking the two, they remained silent until Ziva spoke "Me and Michael dated while I was at Mossad and during the beginning of my career here but we broke up because he was cheating on me." Ziva said as she sighed and looked at Tony.

"Ziva-"Michael started but was cut off by Ziva "Just shut up, I am tired of your lies Michael!" she shouted putting him in his place once again as she turned to Tony, she felt the need to explain to him that her and Michael were through.

"We are over Tony, I do not have feelings for him anymore." Ziva said to Tony trying to get her to see that there was nothing between her and Michael. She missed the murderous glare she received from Liat and the jealous look that Michael gave her.

{A/n the bold italics represent Hebrew}

**_"_****_Are you sleeping with this man?" _**Liat spoke to Ziva clearly out of jealousy

**_"_****_And if I am?" _**Ziva hissed back glaring at Liat

**_"_****_You are not worthy of a man such as him" _**Liat hissed right back at her

**_"_****_He seems to think otherwise." _**Ziva shot right back

**_"_****_So you are sleeping with this Agent DiNozzo?" _**Michael hissed shooting a glare at Tony

Tony knew Hebrew, it was one of the many languages he had to learn because of his SEAL training but he liked having people underestimate him. So he just pretended like he had no idea what they were saying. He knew languages which included Japanese, Hebrew, Italian, Spanish, Russian, German, Arabic, and English

**_"_****_Maybe, why would that matter to you?" _**Ziva asked

**_"_****_Because Ziva I am still in love with you."_**

**_"_****_I am no longer in love with you Michael." _**Ziva said hardly

**_"_****_Will you two shut up, Ziva that Agent DiNozzo will be mine." _**_Liat said interrupting Michael and Ziva._

**_"_****_He is mine, so back off" _**Ziva said putting all the anger she could carry with those words, but it wasn't enough

**_"_****_We shall see_**." Liat shot right back before signaling for the feed to be cut off

Ziva hissed out in anger almost forgetting Tony was there, Tony pretended to be clueless asking "what happened?"

Ziva sighed and replied "Nothing" as they exited MTAC.

**A/n how'd you guys like it please read my other story "Cross Roads" it's a Tiva story and a sequel to "The Road We Must Take" So if you haven't read that please do. As always comment and REVIEW**

**-The Joker**


	3. Arrival

**A/n Hey guys I plan on posting one more chapters for this story today and the first chapter of my sequel to "The Road We Must Take" today as well so I will be a very busy man. Please comment and review I love hearing from you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival**

"Liat" Eli calls to his best Mossad female assassin, who was just about to get on the plane with Michael they were headed to D.C about to help the FBI and NCIS in finding a terrorist Saleem Ulman. "Yes, Director" Liat replied

"I want you to earn the trust of this Antony DiNozzo, make him believe you are in love with him if you must, but I want him to come back to Israeli, he would be a useful Mossad Officer." Eli told her with a look of confidence in his words

"Yes, Sir" Liat replied as she stepped on to the plane with Michael thinking that falling in love with that Antony DiNozzo wouldn't be that hard.

Tony was asleep or as close to it as he could get, he was laying on his bed in his apartment his eyes were close and resting, to anyone who were to walk in it looked like he was asleep but his mind was very active, which caused him to get only one hour of sleep and it was nearly four o'clock.

Good thing Tony was still up because he felt a pair of eyes watching him from his bedroom door, Tony cursed at himself mentally for being so tired to not her his intruders entrance, he grabbed his sig that was under his pillow and quickly sat up pointing the gun at his intruders' direction. The dimly lit room that was only lit up by the street lights from outside his apartment window only gave him little to see of his intruder. But automatically Tony recognize the beautiful golden skin and the wildly tame brown hair, it was Ziva David, his beautiful partner Ziva who was looking at him with a smirk, clearly glad that she managed to catch him off guard. Tony cussed out a "shit" loud enough for her to hear as he lowered the gun. Hearing him cuss caused a light hearted chuckle to escape Ziva's lips.

**_Flashback_**

Tony's second month at his apartment he locked himself out and didn't have a paper clip, or anything handy to pick the lock and he didn't want to kick his own door in so out of option he called his partner Ziva, knowing that she was former Mossad, and that she could help him. She laughed at him when she arrived and picked his lock for him, opening the door. That was the first time Tony let his mask fall complete for Ziva, he doesn't know why to this day, but he chose her as the person to see the real Tony DiNozzo, she got to see the hurt, broken and tired Tony DiNozzo. He thanked her repeatedly and joked to her saying

"I might as well give my spare key to you." He meant it as a joke but she replied seriously

"You can, it will save me from having to pick your lock every time you need my help." Tony doesn't know why but he was drawn to her. As soon as he saw her he felt a connection that he didn't fell with anyone else. So he trusted her and gave her his spare key. That night was the first night Ziva heard him laugh Tony had asked her to stay for a movie night as a thank you for helping him.

Ever since then every Friday they have had a movie night at either her or Tony's apartment starting a wonderful friendship that both of them cherished, they seemed to be able to read each other perfectly and could communicate without speaking.

Ziva and Ducky are the only people that have seen the real Tony the hurt, beat up, heartbroken man who loves movies and is insanely funny, and who is capable of loving. Other people only see the cold distant man who seems like he's untouchable, like nothing bothers him.

**_Present Day_**

Tony broke their silence "why are you here Zi?' Tony said sitting up from his bed he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt like he always did as though he was hiding his body, Ziva tried her best not to look down at Tony's lower half but failed miserably Tony was only wearing boxer shorts and you could see his incredibly large member budging out of his boxers she knew he was large, because even when he was soft he looked big.

Sighed as she felt the wetness increase between her legs and tried to focus herself. "Gibbs, called me and said that Officers Liat and, Michael have landed and that we are to pick them up." She finished she watched as Tony's eyes wandered up and down her appearance.

Ziva became self-conscious under his scrutiny wondering if she looked good enough for him. She looked down at what she was wearing she was only wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans with some black shoes she'd found she was tired when she got ready, and mentally cursed herself for not taking the time to look presentable for Tony, her thoughts made her miss the lust in Tony's eyes or the twitch of his hardening member or the lick of his lips as he looked her over again.

Tony quickly recomposed himself as he said "Alright let me get dressed." Ziva nodded and exited Tony's bedroom still cursing at herself for being so under dressed.

When Tony stepped out of his bedroom and joined Ziva in the living room Ziva looked over him. He was wearing black slides with white Nike high socks, tan cargo shorts that showed off his muscular legs you could see the small scars scattered across his legs but Ziva said nothing as she continued to check Tony out. He was wearing an all-black hoodie and had the hood up so it was covering half of his messy brown hair. Ziva licked her lips as her mouth went dry at the sight of him.

"Ready?" Tony asked Ziva who was just staring at him, "U-umm, Yes" Ziva said as she turned exiting his apartment Tony turned and locked his apartment then followed Ziva to his Apartments parking garage and walked to their cars.

"I think it would be better if we just took your car since it is bigger than my Mini." Ziva said once they got to their cars that were parked next to each other.

Tony nodded his head in agreement as he unlocked his black mustang challenger, Ziva smiled at him as she walked to and sat down in his passenger seat.

The drive to the airport was filled in a comfortable silence, when they reached the airport Tony and Ziva got out and walked to the Mossad officer's terminal. When they reached it only the Mossad officers where there, Liat sat with her back to them looking as though she was reading something and Michael stood in front of her looking out the window in to the D.C sky.

Ziva broke the silence, "Officer's Liat, Michael, Tony and I will be escorting you to the Naval Lodge that is only a 5 minute walk to NCIS headquarters." Ziva finished keeping her tone emotionless along with her face. She didn't have to look at Tony to know that as soon as he left the car with her his expression changed from his usually goofy look that he had when he was alone with her, to the cold blooded killer that he maintained when they weren't alone.

"Ziva sweetie you are looking good" Michael said to her as he and Liat walked up so they were standing in front of the NCIS agents. Michael was in front of her while Liat was in front of Tony.

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh "Michael if you call me sweetie again, I will castrate you were you stand" Ziva said so dangerously that even Tony stepped to the side slightly putting distance between them.

Michael just remained unfazed and smiled at her, causing Ziva's skin to crawl as she turned around and began leading the way back to Tony's car. She felt Tony's hand lightly brush against hers and she knew that that was his way of asking without words if she was okay, she smiled and nodded without looking at him knowing he would catch her response.

This interaction did not go unnoticed by both Mossad Officers who were both curious if this partnership was more than it seemed.

When they reached Tony's car Liat and Michael got in the back while Ziva sat in the passenger seat with Tony driving, Liat took the seat behind Tony and Michael behind her. The drive was silent with only the music from the stereo filling the silence, until at a red light Liat broke the silence.

"Instead of taking me to this Navy Lodge, you take me to your home instead, yes?" Liat purred as she leaned forward so her hands were running through Tony's hair. Ziva had to hold herself back for she wouldn't take her knife and cut of Liat's hands.

She smirked when Tony said "You wouldn't be able to handle an Italian" he said to her as if she was a child asking to ride a roller-coaster that was too big for her. He was surprised but maintained his mask when Liat said to him in perfect Italian

{A/n **_bold italics_** mean Italian}

**_"_****_Is that a challenge?" _**

Tony surprised but unfazed replies **_"_****_Take it as what you want."_**

Ziva was seething with jealousy, she had no idea that the bitch knew Italian, Ziva knew Italian, as well as Hebrew, English, Spanish, and Arabic. She knew that Tony was Italian but didn't believe he spoke it. She figured he must have learned it during his time as a SEAL, she told herself that she must ask him more about the skills he possesses.

When they get to the Lodge they help the Officers check in and walk them to their rooms which were right across the hall from each other. When they reached the room Michael tried his luck with Ziva again.

"Will, you stay with me we have many things too catch up on" Michael said as he opened his door turning to face Ziva.

"I have nothing to say to you Michael, Good Night." Ziva said turning away from him, and dragging Tony by the hand away from a Liat who was running a hand down his chest.

When they reached Tony's car Ziva sighed and let go of Tony's hand and got in.

"I do not trust Liat" Ziva said as Tony pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his apartment.

"And why is that?" Tony asked her

"She is trained in assignations, kidnapping, and seduction that is not something that says trust Tony." Ziva said trying to get him to see her point Tony just shrugged as he pulled in to his apartments parking garage parking next to Ziva's Mini Copper.

"I see nothing wrong with her." Tony said nonchalantly.

Ziva sighed a frustrated sigh as she partially screamed "Because she is seducing you!" Ziva yelled

Tony shrugged again and joked "I think It's working" he tried chuckling but was cut off by Ziva who screamed out in frustration and gave him a glare that rivaled his, before storming off in her car a zipping away.

Leaving Tony wondering what he did wrong.

**A/n hey guys! I have one more chapter to post for this story before I post my sequel for "The Road We Must Take" so be patient because it's coming. Please comment and REVIEW**

**-The Joker**


	4. What Are You?

**A/n this will be the last chapter for today unless you guys tell me that I must post again, but keep an eye out for my sequel to "The Road We Must Take" I will be posting that after this chapter! If you haven't read "The Road We Must Take" please do so before you read the squeal "Cross Roads" as always enjoy the chapter and comment and REVIEW!**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 4**

**What Are You?**

The next day Tony walked into the office feeling refreshed, he had called Ziva a little after she stormed off and apologized, she forgave him immediately they talked for a bit then said their good byes. After making up with Ziva, Tony felt everything was right in the world and manage to get some really sleep for two hours without nightmares before his alarm woke him up at 7 o'clock for work.

Feeling good he walked into the bullpen although his face remained expressionless he knew his eyes were shinning with happiness and content, when he got to his desk he noticed that Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were already at work typing reports he looked to the far right of Gibbs and say that Officers Michael and Liat had gotten desk and computers and were located right outside Gibb's bullpen Liat looked up at Tony and gave him a flirtaous look as she waved her hello.

He sighed a nodded his head to her remaining his neutral expression, as soon as he sat down Gibbs barked without looking up

"DiNozzo, Ziver go and get Officers Liat and Michael registered, since they are now NCIS liaisons they must past NCIS regulations."

Ziva sighed as her and Tony got up and walked to the far side of the bullpen so they were standing in front of the Mossad officers "I hope you brought exercise equipment." Ziva said as she motioned them to follow her to the elevator Tony, and Ziva walked side by side as they led the way for the Mossad Officers to the Elevator that would take them to the firing range, once inside Ziva spoke again

"As Gibbs said, since you are NCIS liaisons you must follow our regulations that means you must pass our requirements before you may be armed and allowed to go in the field, these requirements include passing a shooting test, a running test, as well as a lifting and hand to hand combat tests, Is that understood?" Ziva said turning to face the Mossad officers who both nodded their heads in understanding. Ziva turned around and continued talking as her and Tony led them to the firing range

"That means that you must use NCIS weaponry, meaning that you must trade in yourBeretta 70's for the NCIS Sig Saucer, but before you can carry one you must pass the shooting requirements, ten enemy targets will pop up, you must hit 8 or more 4 or more must be considered lethal kills is that understood?" Ziva asked as the Mossad Officer's nodded their heads as they got ready to fire their weapons down range. Ziva nodded to the instructor who started the machine that made targets pop up, Tony and Ziva watched as The Officers fired of their rounds until they were down and waited for the Instructor to come back with the results.

A few minutes later the instructor came back with both results.

"Umm, the lady's" the instructor started

"Please call me Liat" she said interrupting him giving him a sweet smile, the old man was visibly flustered as he nodded and said

"Well, it looks as though NCIS has a new female record holder, beating your original score-" The instructor said looking up at an angry Ziva who just glared at a smirking Liat

"Of 10 out of 10 hits with 7 perfect kills. Liat had 10 out of 10 hits with 8 perfect kills." Liat laughed and jump up and down before giving Tony a congratulatory kiss on the cheek which had Ziva's face burning with rage.

Michael interrupted Liat's celebration by asking the instructor "What of me?"

"Umm-"

"Michael, call me Michael"

"Oh Michael, you passed but fell short of our Anthony DiNozzo record" The instructor said pointing at Tony, Michael seethed as he said "And what was is score?"

"Our dear Tony, got a perfect score on his first try scoring 10 out of 10 hits and 10 out of 10 perfect kills, you got 10 out of 10 hits with 6 out of 10 perfect kills." The instructor finished before retreating back into his office.

"Congratulation Tony, your record is still safe." Ziva said giving him a hug, causing Liat to look at her jealously, "Yes, congratulations Agent DiNozzo" Liat said patting him on the back.

"And too you to" Tony said earning a glare from

"Since you both passed we will take you to the gym for you can change into your exercise gear, for the running, lifting and hand to hand combat proton of the requirements." Ziva said as they entered the elevator and rode it down to the gym that the NCIS agents used. Once at the gym she told both Mossad Officers to change and to meet her and Tony outside at the track.

When the Mossad officers went to the track they were surprised to see that Tony and Ziva had also changed into work out gear, Tony wearing all black, black basketball shorts and a tight long sleeved compression shirt that showed of his well build frame, and Ziva wearing a black sports bra, and a black spandex shorts that showed off her perfect ass and long soft legs.

"Since me and Ziva will be spotting you and your partners for the rest of your testing we have to be in the appropriate gear." Tony said as he answered the Mossad officer's confused expressions.

"We will begin the running part of your requirements, Liat you must run one mile in 9 minutes, and Michael you must run yours in 8, if you were wondering the NCIS record for males is a 4:45, and female is a 5 minute flat, am I understood?" Ziva asked they both nodded their heads as they got ready to start running. Ziva looked at Tony to see if he had his timer ready, he nodded his head and Ziva told them that they could begin.

Ziva and Tony watched as Liat and Michael took off a few minutes later both Michael and Liat finished their miles both breathing hard from running as fast as they could

"Congratulations you both passed." Tony said keeping an expressionless façade

"What of- the records?" Michael panted out in between breaths

"Liat you fell short of Ziva's record by 30 seconds, running a 5:30 mile" Tony said toneless as if he could care less if she would have failed. Ziva smiled as Liat's faced dropped in a frown and couldn't help but tease the Mossad assassin "Better luck next time, yes?" Ziva said smugly making Liat glare at her.

"And what of me?" Michael hissed out finally regaining his breath

"You ran a 5:00 minute flat, Tony ran a 4:45 you did not break his record, or mine" Ziva said chuckling at her ex's face as he glared at Tony, who looked to seem unbothered,

"Next will be the lifting portion of the tests" Ziva said as her and Tony led the way to the gym with the Mossad officers following them. "There will be three lifts that you must perform bench, squat, and deadlift, on these three lifts will be added together and your total score must be 600 or higher for you Michael and 300 or higher for you Liat, since I know you want to know me and Tony hold the record for this as well I lifted a combined weight of 750 pounds and Tony lifted a combine weight of 1,090 pounds." Hearing this Liat's eyes shot to Tony's unreadable expressionless face.

He wasn't a super bulky man, but he was very muscular, even when he was wearing his long sleeve compression shirt you could see his chest and back muscles Liat licked her lips at the thought of bedding that man.

"The first lift that we will do is bench, any Questions" Tony asked the Mossad officers shook their heads and Tony and Ziva led them to the bench

"Liat you can go first" Tony said as he got ready to spot her.

After a while Liat met her match as she tried lifting 155 on her bench but couldn't making her bench score a 150.

"Alright Michael your turn." Tony said

Michael sat down on the bench and started lifting, when he tried lifting 210 he couldn't get the weight off his chest and Tony had to help him, making Michael's bench score 205.

"Now is the squatting part of the three lifts" Ziva said as she led the way to the squat bar, she watched as Tony got behind Liat in a spotting position, and grew red with jealousy as Liat rubbed her ass against Tony's crotch before getting in position to start her squatting, after a while Liat's legs grew too weak and she couldn't lift higher than 250, making her score for squats 250.

Michael was next as he set himself up and began exercising, once he hit 285 he met his match and decided to stop lifting right there making his score for squat 285

"The finial lift will be deadlift." Ziva said and marched them to the deadlift area, where she left them and called Gibbs to let him know that the Hand to hand combat portion was next.

When she walked back she saw Michael straining his body to lift 315 on the deadlift, he finally got it up, and Tony knew that was his limit and told him that 315 was his final score.

Tony took out his phone and began the calculations  
"Liat" Tony said first "You got a 150 on bench, 250 on squat and 200 on your deadlift making your total score of 600." Tony said emotionlessly Liat sagged her head in defeat as she realized she fell short to Ziva again,

She shot a murderous glare at Ziva who just said to her in Hebrew

"**_Tony likes his women strong" _**Ziva said finishing her taunt with a wink at an upset Liat. Tony who heard it but pretended not to know just maintained an emotionless mask.

"You Officer Rivikin" Tony said pointing at Michael "Got a 205 on your bench 285 on your squat and 315 on your deadlift making your combined weight, 805 pounds"

Michael cussed under his breath as he shot a glare full of hatred at Tony, the man who seems to be better than him at everything Mossad Officers are supposed to excel at. _I fucking hate this man_ Michael thought as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"What did you lift for each lift Tony?" Liat asked

"Umm I don't really remember Ziva tested me she might." Tony said as he looked at Ziva communicating to her he wanted her to answer the question for him.

"Tony lifted 315 for his bench, 375 for his squat and 400 pounds for his deadlift." Ziva said without hesitation remembering it as though it was yesterday.

"There's no way you lifted 400 pounds" Michael hissed out at Tony who had an amused glint in his eye that only Ziva could read, before Ziva could defend him Tony spoke up

"Would you like to see me do so?" Tony asked in a teasing voice

"Yes I would" Michael said confident he caught Tony in a lie

Tony set up the deadlift bar and put 400 pounds on it, Michael double checked it making sure it was the right amount before letting Tony continue. Michael, Liat, and Ziva were standing in front of Tony as he began stretching Ziva knew Tony could do it and that he didn't have to lift it but she knew this was some man thing and by Michael saying Tony couldn't lift it he put Tony's man pride on the line so Tony had to prove him wrong.

Tony set up and squatted down getting his hands ready for the lift, then he lifted up the bar with complete easy with only a little sign of a struggle.

Ziva clapped as Tony set the bar down his face emotionless the only expression on his face was the smirk he gave a speechless Michael.

Liat looked at Tony in wonder_He's deadly strong, intelligent, handsome Anthony DiNozzo is a god amongst men._ Liat finished her thought smirking thinking just how she would please this god.

They were joined by Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee in the gym and Gibbs motioned the group to follow him, they made their way to the center of the NCIS gym were a boxing ring was located Gibbs turned to the group and said

"You guys have passed all the requirements but one the Close combat requirement, I will be judging this not if you win but if you have the capacity to be able to protect yourself out on the field if you have found yourself without a weapon." Gibbs stated

"Ducky here" Gibbs said pointing at Ducky "Is here as a medical professional just in case something happens" "McGee just wanted to watch." Gibbs said gruffly

"You have 15 minutes to win the fight, you may do so by knocking the opponent out, submitting him, or if he quits or Ducky says that the injuries are too severe for your opponent to continue. The quickest victories came by Tony and Ziva. Ziva won her match in one minute and 2 seconds submitting her opponent. And Tony won in 15 seconds knocking his opponent out." Gibbs finished smirking at the memory.

Michael laughed at Tony who remained emotionless "Your opponent must have been a fool to be knocked out so easily but YOU!" Michael continued laughing at Tony whose face remained unreadable but Ziva knew by his eyes and the slight twitch of his ears that Tony was mad.

"If you think you can do better than go first Michael" Gibbs said with a huge smirk on his face knowing that this Mossad's Officer's arrogance will be his downfall.

"I shall go first than." Michael said as he stepped up to ducky who handed him a fresh mouth piece and his light weight gloves, then checked him over before allowing him to go into the ring. As soon as Michael got in to the ring he ran around the ring then stopped at a corner and yelled "Hurry up Agent DiNozzo for I can kick your ass!" Hearing this all the Agents at in the NCIS gym stopped lifting at walked to the benches by the ring to watch the fight. Seeing all the attention in the gym on him Michael took off his shirt gaining whistles and cheers from most of the female NCIS agents.

Ziva laughed at Michael's demonstrations he had no idea what he got himself in to.

All the NCIS Agents getting ready to watch the fight couldn't keep quite they were so excited, It's not every day you get to see the bad ass silent fazed by nothing mysterious Tony DiNozzo, fight against a Mossad Assassin!

Tony just kept his face neutral and unfazed during Michael's demonstrations as he waited till Ducky was done checking him over before grabbing his mouth piece and gloves Tony was wearing his black basketball shorts and his skintight long sleeved black compression shirt, Michael was wearing just grey basketball shorts, because he took off his white shirt. The crowd cheered loudly as Tony stepped into the ring, Gibbs voice broke through the cheers "You have 15 minutes to Knockout, submit, or have your opponent give up, or taking out by Ducky, do you understand?" Gibbs said as he looked back between the two.

Michael and Tony both shook their heads while staring each other down Gibbs said "Let the fight begin!"

Tony stands in his boxer like stance not moving from his corner as Michael slowly approaches him in his Krav Maga stance. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Ziva knows that although Tony's stance is one of a boxer he knows many forms of fighting that range from Kong Fu to Krav Maga, back when Ziva first saw Tony use Kong Fu from his boxing stance she thought it was a fluke accident, but now she knows better.

She understands what Tony has been doing he must have learned from experience and during his SEAL training how to adopt a new form of fighting style that allows him to hold the stance of a boxer, but use a verity of different styles of fighting, making his boxing stance just a disguise for all the different fighting styles he knows.

Ziva smirked, Tony is a master at getting people to underestimate him.

When Michael's half way across the ring and Tony still hasn't moved he see's Tony put up his 'boxing stance' Michael laugh's out loud at him "Now that your 15 second win was a fluke, your boxing will not help you against Krav Maga" Michael said laughing at Tony.

The crowd gasped at the Mossad assassins teasing of Tony. And waited to see how he responded, Tony face remained unfazed as he still had not moved from his position at his corner Michael grew tired of Tony and his unfazed expressionless face he charged at him thinking _This Anthony DiNozzo is where I beat you! _

Liat knew something was up as soon as Tony had not moved at the beginning of the fight._Was he scarred?_ His face remained unreadable so she doubted he held fear. _What are you planning Agent DiNozzo?_

As soon as Michael was in striking distance he swung at Tony wildly but was surprised when instead of hitting Tony, Tony side stepped him grabbed the back of his head and used Michael's momentum to slam his head in to the turnbuckle causing Michael to break his noise and have blood fall from it.

Tony stood behind him with his boxing stance up as Michael recovered. _There's no way from that stance he could have got behind me and used my momentum against me that was something that you used inNin-jitsu and that is not a stance for Nin-jitsu_ Michael turned with his hand over his bloody nose and shot a glare at Tony who looked almost bored Michael stepped in front of Tony and threw a punch at Tony and he blocked using a Kong Fu method. Michael grew angry and charged Tony with a whole bunch of punches and kicks which Tony just blocked using a verity of techniques.

_How is he doing that? _Michael thought as he tried to catch his breath after the rampage of attacks that he through at Tony which he blocked all of them not a single one hitting Tony_. There's no way a boxing stance can do this. _Michael thought as he charged at Tony full speed planning on tackling him.

Tony watched as Michael charged him, _Rookie_ Tony thought as he grabbed Michael's head and kneed him hard in his face causing his head to jerk up Tony let go than quickly kicked his legs out from under him than climb on to Michael and grabbed his arm putting Michael in an arm bar forcing him to tap out before Tony broke his arm.

The crowd cheered for Tony after Michael tapped out, and Gibbs called the winner of the fight Tony.

Tony offered his hand to Michael trying to help him up but he swatted his hand away so Tony turned around and began to exit the ring. Before anyone could react Michael got up and charged Tony again full of rage Tony didn't even turn around before the next thing Michael knew Tony had flipped him on to his back.

Tony had his foot over Michael's throat and was holding his left wrist so that one move from Tony he could break Michael's wrist or crush his wind pipe.

Michael was coughing and gasping for breath that Tony's foot on his throat was refusing to let him have. Crashing down on the mat left him breathless so he had no breath.

Tony held him there slightly moving Michael's writs making pain shoot through his body. Tony's face remained emotionless his eyes the look of a cold blooded killer.

"It's rude to charge your opponent when he is not looking and without warning." Tony said twisting his wrist again making Michael fill pain, before letting him go and making his way out the ring. The whole room was silent so that the only noise was coming from a gasping Michael as he tried to catch his breath.

"W-What are y-you?" Michael asked Tony.

Without turning to look at him Tony said "A, SEAL"

**A/n there you go another chapter how'd you like this one? Did you enjoy the fight? Next chapter will be the big fight Ziva vs Liat! Be ready for brutal moves and lots of cursing! Please comment and review I will be working on the sequel for "The Road We Must Take" next so keep your eyes open. REVIEW!**


	5. Worthy

**A/n Hey guys! Okay, okay for those who are waiting for the sequel to "The Road We Must Take" I know I have been slacking but I'm so caught up in this story! I love the directions I can go with this story, if anyone is worried about Tiva, rest assured this is a TIVA centered fic, but what's the fun in them just fall in love and have a happily ever after? I am a big fan of stories where the authors take advantage of human emotions. I'm a huge fan of lust and jealousy between characters it makes things interesting and keeps you on your feet. I also hope you guys have a good grip on how people see Tony, all they see is a hard bad ass Navy SEAL who has no fear, but Gibbs and his team understand that Tony is a broken man who has never experienced love, I hope you guys have caught on to how I'm trying to portray the charters and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**It's the big chapter! Ziva vs Liat what's gonna happen? Find out! REVIEW **

**-The Joker**

**Last Time on "The Beginning Of My Life"**

_Tony offered his hand to Michael trying to help him up but he swatted his hand away so Tony turned around and began to exit the ring. Before anyone could react Michael got up and charged Tony again full of rage Tony didn't even turn around before the next thing Michael knew Tony had flipped him on to his back._

_Tony had his foot over Michael's throat and was holding his left wrist so that one move from Tony he could break Michael's wrist or crush his wind pipe._

_Michael was coughing and gasping for breath that Tony's foot on his throat was refusing to let him have. Crashing down on the mat left him breathless so he had no breath._

_Tony held him there slightly moving Michael's writs making pain shoot through his body. Tony's face remained emotionless his eyes the look of a cold blooded killer. _

_"__It's rude to charge your opponent when he is not looking and without warning." Tony said twisting his wrist again making Michael feel pain, before letting him go and making his way out the ring. The whole room was silent so that the only noise was coming from a gasping Michael as he tried to catch his breath._

_"__W-What are y-you?" Michael asked Tony._

_Without turning to look at him Tony said "A, SEAL" _

**Chapter 5**

**Worthy**

"A-A, Seal?" Michael asked still on the mat trying to catch his breath. Tony just nodded his head as he exited the ring and got examined by Ducky. Michael was still trying to catch his breath, as he gathered himself and started to walk out the ring.

_I can't believe that I lost to Agent DiNozzo again, does this man have a weakness? He was a former SEAL? I must inform Eli he will find this knew information very interesting. _Michael thought as he left out the ring and got checked over by Ducky who told him that he had a broken nose and two broken ribs from Tony slamming him on the mat but other than that he was fine. Gibbs approached them and said "Congratulations, Officer you passed the close combat portion of the requirement's you are now a NCIS liaison." Gibbs smirked as he looked over Michael's condition Michael hasn't said one bad word to Tony since he got his ass beat.

"You can get showered and come back to watch Liat and Ziva or you could wait and shower after I really don't care." Gibbs gruffed and left with Ducky to go tell Liat and Ziva they were next.

Michael sighed and followed him _the only good thing that will happen today is watching those two fight_

Tony was standing by the ring all eyes were still on him, nobody has said a word since Tony revealed his secret on how he was so highly trained. The only sound that could be heard was hushed whispers and the sound of air conditioning in the NCIS gym, Ziva was the first one to actually speak loud enough to be heard

"Congratulations Tony." Ziva said as she put a hand on his shoulder he was sitting on the bench looking at the boxing ring he just fought Rivkin in. He looked deep in thought although his face remained emotionless Ziva knew he was going through some internal battle.

Before she could ask him what's wrong, the witch came trying to sink her claws into her man.

"Congratulations Tony, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, you know to celebrate your victory later, yes." Liat asked Tony while running her hand through his sweaty hair.

Ziva was fuming how dare this bitch come and ask her Tony out, RIGHT in front of her!

**_"_****_What the fuck are you doing?" _**Ziva spit daggers at Liat in Hebrew

**_"_****_Are you mad?" _******Liat said smirking at Ziva but never taking her hand off Tony who just sat there interested in what was going to happen, even though his faceremained neutral, Ziva recognized the playful glint in his eyes. But she was too angry to process it.

**_"_****_Am I mad? I told you that TONY was mine, you filthy WHORE!" _**Ziva said as she stepped up so she was standing toe to toe with Liat neither backing down, the whole room was watching the exchange although they didn't know what they were saying it was clear that the former Mossad Assassin and the Mossad Assassin had bad blood between them.

"What's going on?" Gibbs said clearly confused when he and Ducky got back to the ring they saw Liat and Ziva his senior field agent toe to toe with Tony just watching them, he knew that the two highly trained assassins were close to ripping each other's throats out and he would not let the chemistry on his team be disturbed by bad blood.

"Nothing Gibbs" Ziva said backing away from Liat but putting her body in between Liat and Tony. Gibbs noticed this and guessed that whatever was going on with those to Tony either knew about it or was the cause.

Gibbs sighed and told the two "Get your gear and get ready to get in the ring" Gibbs was hoping that whatever problem they had, they would get it out of their system with some heavy training.

Ziva was first in the ring she went to her corner never taking her eyes from glaring at Liat, she heard someone call her name and looked and was surprised to see Tony right behind her standing outside the ring.

"Do not let your emotions control you Zi remain calm." Tony said letting the worry slip to his face his back was to everyone but her so no one else would see the worry he had for her, Ziva felt her heart tighten at his worry, and she nodded her head shamefully, back at Mossad Ziva would had laughed at anyone who said she let her emotions get out of control. Ziva was always good at keeping them in check maybe not as good as Tony. But she didn't allow people to get under her skin but Liat. God did she hate that woman, ever since they were little Liat has always taken things from Ziva. Her own father shows more care to her then he does Ziva.

Liat never fails to tell Ziva that she's not good enough for her own father, Ziva tried her best to please him winning all the shooting tournaments she'd entered in, being the best female assassin Mossad had. But it was never enough her father, always showing more interest in Liat that snake has took ever man Ziva had in her life from high school Ziva couldn't even maintain a boyfriend because Liat would always seduce them. Even Michael, Ziva thought Michael was the one, but as soon as she left for NCIS not even TWO weeks later Ari called and said he walked in on Michael and Liat fucking in the men's bathroom, of course Ari kicked Michael's ass for her, but Ziva wasn't there so she couldn't kill Liat.

Yes, every man that Ziva has loved or tried to have love her Liat has taken from her, and she be damned if she let her take Tony from her.

When Liat entered the ring the cheers and the whistles started again, all the male NCIS agents where in love with the two beauty's in the ring, both of them wear wearing little clothing, Liat wearing red sports bra and red spandex, to Ziva's black sports bra and black spandex, both outfits showing off their curves and strong but still feminine muscles and fitting their perfect asses perfectly.

Yes, all the men had their eyes on the two tan gorgeous women in the ring. If it were possible more people seem excited about this fight than the fight before because they got to witness the bad blood the two had for each other, and all the Agents knew that neither would go easy on the other but who would win? The ex Mossad Assassin who was once the best Mossad had to offer, or the Mossad assassin who was the best Mossad had too offer. Most of the males wanted Ziva to when not only because they found her more attractive, but because she was representing NCIS in their eyes, even though they knew it was just training they saw it as some type of hyped up UFC fight and Ziva was representing America and Liat was representing another country, but the women they wanted Liat to win, not because they liked her more but if Liat won maybe they had a chance to speak to Tony without having death fall upon them.

"Alright, you both know the rules, it will be a 15 minute fight, you can win by knocking out, submitting, or having Ducky pull your opponent out, this is a TRAINING exercise, no one should be KILLED am I understood?" Gibbs said as he stood between the two women in the ring, he was going to stay close to this fight he didn't want to have any 'accidents' happen in the ring.

Both Liat and Ziva nodded their heads in understanding and got in their Krav Maga fighting stance waiting on Gibbs to begin the fight "Begin" Gibbs said backing out the way and in to the corner of the ring still inside just in case something happened.

Both women walked to the center in their stances and circled each other feeling each other out trying to find a weak point. The crowed had grown silent engrossed in the fight.

After about the second time circling each other neither had made a move to attack Liat said in Hebrew **_"_****_What do you think I should wear to me and Tony's date tonight" _**Liat taunted at Ziva trying to get her to react out of anger

**_"_****_I don't think you will be in any condition to go out with Tony" _**Ziva hissed back Liat launched herself at Ziva throwing a kick to her head

Ziva saw the kick and swept down quickly kicking out Liat's leg and making her fall on her back. Ziva jumped on Liat shoving her knee in Liat's stomach causing her to hiss in pain but that was cut short when Ziva's fist connected with Liat's face. Ziva quickly got up moving away from Liat satisfied with her quick strike and waited for Liat to get back up

When Liat got up she had a split lip and some blood was coming down her chin, she wiped her face and spit out the blood.

**_"_****_Tony will take care of that, yes?"_** Ziva taunted Liat, then charged Liat tried moving out the way, but Ziva had wrapped her arms around her waist so Liat raised her arm and smashed her elbow on the top of Ziva's head making Ziva let go of her then Liat quickly grabbed Ziva's arm and flipped her so that she landed on her back. Liat then mounted Ziva so her legs were straddling Ziva's stomach and started throwing punches at Ziva's face. After a few punches Ziva finally caught one of Liat's punches and flipped them so now Liat was under Ziva and now Ziva started punching Liat in her face.

After five punches to Liat's face Ziva got up and backed away getting back in to her fighting stance. Ziva felt that her lip was busted and spit out some of the blood that had pooled up in her mouth. Liat got up with an angry hiss.

**_"_****_You fucking bitch! You really think that you are worthy of him_**!" Liat said getting up and putting on her fighting stance.

Ziva looked at Tony who was standing next to Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Michael who had just showed up. She saw him looking at her closely as if he understood their conversation and was waiting on her answer. She looked away and focused her attention back on Liat who was glaring at her hard.

**_"_****_I may not be worthy of him, but I will not let some WHORE try and take him from me." _**Ziva spat as she closed the distance between her and Liat, Ziva acted like she was going to punch Liat in the stomach but instead sent a high kick to Liat's face which caused a cut to form right on the tip of Liat eyebrows so now the left side of her face had blood running down it.

Gibbs looked at Ducky from inside the ring, but Ducky just shook his head signaling that Liat was fine and she could continue, Gibbs sighed at this rate he doesn't think that anyone will be able to recognize the two women. Liat had a busted lip and a cut on her eyebrow that was gushing out blood like a volcano but still sent Ziva murderous glares. Ziva had a busted lip and a bruise the size of a gold ball on her side that looked the color of a grape.

**_"_****_You call me a whore, because all your men come to me begging to be satisfied." _**Liat chuckled as Ziva's face twisted in rage,**_ "_****_I am sorry that you do not know how to please your men Ziva."_** Liat finished her taunt charging at Ziva she swung a hard kick to Ziva's bruise which caused Ziva to hiss and back away, but she hit the corner of the ring, and Liat took the opportunity to punch Ziva in the face before ramming her shoulder into Ziva's stomach in an attempt to try to slam her down. But Ziva recovered quickly picking up and elbow and ramming it into the top of Liat's spine causing her to scream out in pain and try to pull away from Ziva, but Ziva grabbed the back of Liat's head and shoved her head down while bring her knee up so it connected with Liat's face, The impacted caused Liat's vision to blur as she stumbled back but Ziva wasn't down she through two punches to Liat's face, knocking Liat down.

Liat was down for a bit sitting up on her butt trying to regain her senses before she hopped back on her feet and got in her stance.

**_"_****_Now I really don't think that Tony would like looking at you now." _**Ziva teased as she remained in her stance watching Liat glare at her from across the ring.

**_"_****_That's not what he told me" _**Liat hissed**_ "_****_I practically have him begging me to fuck him" _**Liat throughright back

Tony had to hold back a laugh, these two were crazy, and he didn't know rather to find it hot or totally insane that these two were fighting over him. He knew he had feelings for Ziva that she was the only one he could be himself with, other than Ducky, and maybe Abby. Ziva he was attracted to her and also comfortable around her. But Liat was right kind of, Tony did find her attractive but that was it, he would admit that he found her exciting, he remembered when she was staring at him during MTAC and was obviously turned on by him just looking at her he couldn't help the smirk on his face. He knew he didn't want to be with Liat, he would much rather prefer Ziva. But he knew that if either of them saw the things he was hiding they would just look at him in horror and leave him. Tony couldn't handle the heart break, not from Ziva. Not because of what they had done to him in Somalia.

He knew that only in his dreams he could be with Ziva, so he tried not to think about it as he pulled himself out of his thoughts and continued to watch them brawl.

**_"_****_Please Tony would never lower himself down to fuck a whore, I bet you couldn't even get him hard" _**Ziva growled at Liat**_._**

Liat had, had enough and ran at Ziva. Ziva balanced herself and right before Liat threw a punch at her Ziva ducked under her and got behind her grabbing her from behind and slammed Liat on the mat Liat turned her body midair so when she landed it was on her stomach she was about to crawl away for she could get back up when she felt Ziva's weight on her back and next thing she knew she was rolled over so that Ziva was under her with her back flat against Ziva's chest with Ziva's legs wrapped in between her legs and Ziva's arm under her throat and her other arm wrapped on the side of her face. Ziva had Liat in a rear naked choke.

Liat struggled as she thrashed around trying to get out of the hold, she saw black spots come into her vision and she knew if she didn't tap out she would pass out do to the lack of oxygen, defeated and with no other choice Liat tapped on Ziva's arm that was constricting her throat and gasped out trying to catch her breath as Ziva pushed her off of her and stood up.

The room was filled with cheers and claps as the silent room erupted in cheers all the men happy, and the women sad because Ziva David was still the deadliest women at NCIS. Gibbs announced Ziva the winner and walked over to Liat to check if she was okay and tell her she passed.

Ziva just spit some blood out of her mouth and looked at Liat who was sitting down on the mat catching her breath

**_"_****_Whore"_** Ziva said glaring at Liat who glared right back at her before. Ziva turned and left the ring and walked to Ducky, McGee and Tony to get cleared by Ducky.

"Congratulations Ziva" McGee said with a smile but anyone could tell her was frightened by the murderous look in her eyes.

"Yes my dear, Ziva that was quite a, brawl." Ducky said as he looked Ziva over and began talking to her about medicine she should use for her bruise but Ziva wasn't listening her eyes were on Tony who was staring right back at her.

They were having one of their silent conversations Ziva could see the worry in his eyes hidden behind the masks.

_Are you okay_? Was what he was silently asking her_._

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes which was translated to be _"__Yes, of course I can handle myself"_

**_"_****_We have things to discuss" _**Tony said to her in perfect Hebrew as if he were Israeli

Both McGee, Ducky, and Ziva looked at Tony who had an unreadable expression. They were shocked, how much do they not know about this man?

Ziva's only thought was _Ohh, Shit _as she stared at Tony's back as he disappeared into the men's locker room.

**A/n Oh snapp! WHAT is Tony gonna talk to her about! Ziva knows she's screwed since Tony knows Hebrew and heard everything she said ;). What's gonna happen next? How will Eli react to knowing about Tony's military history? How will Gibbs team survive with two more members? What's Saleem up too? There's so many questions! ._. Alright I will be posting the first chapter to "Cross Roads" today thank you for your patience. Please REVIEW with questions, comments, or concerns**

**-The Joker **


	6. Havara

**A/n hey I'm back! Here's the next chapter, I was wondering do you guys like my writing style is the story going okay? Is it real enough, I'm trying to balance drama with reality so tell me if I'm too dramatic or if the story's to boring! Am I okay as an author? Have you read any other of my stories, let me know! For those keeping up with "Cross Roads" I plan to update today so no worries enjoy Tony, and Ziva's talk ;)**

**-The Joker**

**_Last Time on "The Beginning of My Life"_**

_Liat struggled as she thrashed around trying to get out of the hold, she saw black spots come into her vision and she knew if she didn't tap out she would pass out do to the lack of oxygen, defeated and with no other choice Liat tapped on Ziva's arm that was constricting her throat and gasped out trying to catch her breath as Ziva pushed her off of her and stood up._

_The room was filled with cheers and claps as the silent room erupted in cheers all the men happy, and the women sad because Ziva David was still the deadliest women at NCIS. Gibbs announced Ziva the winner and walked over to Liat to check if she was okay and tell her she passed._

_Ziva just spit some blood out of her mouth and looked at Liat who was sitting down on the mat catching her breath _

_"__Whore" Ziva said glaring at Liat who glared right back at her before. Ziva turned and left the ring and walked to Ducky, McGee and Tony to get cleared by Ducky._

_"__Congratulations Ziva" McGee said with a smile but anyone could tell her was frightened by the murderous look in her eyes._

_"__Yes my dear, Ziva that was quite a, brawl." Ducky said as he looked Ziva over and began talking to her about medicine she should use for her bruise but Ziva wasn't listening her eyes were on Tony who was staring right back at her._

_They were having one of their silent conversations Ziva could see the worry in his eyes hidden behind the masks._

_Are you okay? Was what he was silently asking her._

_She nodded her head and rolled her eyes which was translated to be "Yes, of course I can handle myself"_

_"__We have things to discuss" Tony said to her in perfect Hebrew as if he were Israeli_

_Both McGee, Ducky, and Ziva looked at Tony who had an unreadable expression. They were shocked, how much do they not know about this man?_

_Ziva's only thought was Ohh, Shit as she stared at Tony's back as he disappeared into the men's locker room._

**Chapter 6**

**Havara**

Ziva stood there watching were Tony had disappeared into the men's locker room. She didn't notice that McGee, Liat, Michael, Ducky, and Gibbs had left the gym and went upstairs to finish filing paper work for Michael and Liat new liaison position. Ziva doesn't know how long she's been standing there thinking about what Tony has to tell her Ziva's mind was _racing "He speaks Hebrew" "how many other languages does he know?" "Does he know that she's claimed him?" "Of course he does!"_

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh and began

Walking back to the elevator so she could go back to the bullpen, she passed by a window and saw that it was already night time and the moon was out in the D.C sky Ziva sighed again as she face palmed her face in the elevator. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid _Ziva said each time hitting her face with her palm between each stupid_Why would you underestimate him, Tony is an elite warrior of course he will know many languages_ Ziva could hang herself from embarrassment. It didn't help that when Tony told her they had to talk, that he had his stupid masks, on and wasn't looking at her so she couldn't read him.

Ziva walked into the bullpen to see that Gibbs had released everyone for the day.

Gibbs looked up at her and opened his mouth as if he were gonna say _what the hell is wrong with you?_

But the look on his senior field agents face said that, she would feel no remorse ending his or anyone else life that dared speak negatively to her, Gibbs would bet his daily coffee that it had something to do with DiNozzo and by the face she made when he told her "DiNozzo wanted me to tell you he's waiting for you in the parking garage" the wince that Ziva did promised Gibbs that whatever was wrong with Ziva, Tony was defiantly the center of it.

Ziva just nodded grabbed her gear and entered the elevator, Ziva put her game face on and got ready for the rejection that was sure to come. When she got to the parking garage she started walking to her car, everyday her and Tony parked next to each other purposely on her part and probably not on his.

So she knew that she would see him leaning against her car with an emotionless expression on his face, when she turned the corner she saw Liat talking to Tony who was leaned up against her car, she couldn't help the pit of jealousy that rested in her stomach. His face was unreadable as always but she knew by his body positioning he was annoyed, Liat finally walked away when Ziva was half way to them, making Ziva sigh in relief.

Tony turned his head so he was facing her as she reached him. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever both maintaining an unreadable expression, till Tony finally

"You know its Friday Zi." Tony said looking around the parking garage inspecting it for traps or hidden enemies out of habit.

"Yes, I can read a calendar Tony." Ziva replied a bit more harshly than intending to but she just wanted to get the heartbreak over with. She looked up Tony had a worried expression on his face as he looked down at her, Ziva felt her heart race as she took a step forward invading his space so they were now inches apart.

She stood on her tippy toes so she was eye level with him, she watched his face turn expressionless as he tried to hide the emotions he felt, but like she knows he can read her through her eyes, she can do him. So she notices the pain, lust and desire, as well as shame?

Tony sighed a readjusted himself and step to the side "Its, Friday I expect to see you a 8." Tony said as he got in his car an all-black mustang challenger. Rolling down his window and giving her a long look before pulling off.

Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she watched Tony's head lights disappear in to the D.C Street. Ziva mentally kicked herself as she got into her car cursing Tony for having some type of hold on her.

Ziva looked at the time on the clock in her car it was already 7:45! Ziva let out a frustrated sigh _Damn you Tony!_ She knew he had did it on purpose for she wouldn't have time to change before going to his apartment Ziva looked down at herself she was still in her work out cloths and wearing work cloths in Tony's house would be awkward so she sighed and drove over to his place.

Every Friday Ziva or Tony went to each other's apartment to have movie nights. If you only get to know the cold blooded killer Tony you would not expect him to have such a vast movie collection. But Ziva knew and loved both Tony's the hard unbothered Tony that he tried to be around people, and the soft hearted jokester Tony that loved movies when they were alone.

She sighed and looked in the mirror before stepping out of the car, her split lip wasn't that bad after Ducky had put cream on it to hold back the bleeding she looked on her side and saw the bruise on her still looked bad and tried not to pay attention to the pain.

Ziva got out the car and went into the elevator to Tony's floor she was trying to steel herself emotionally to the letdown that was about to come. Ziva was not a weak woman, she would have killed anyone who dared call her such. But ever since she first laid eyes on Tony almost four months ago, she knew there was something more than the cold hearted ruthless exterior, she saw it in his eyes.

Now the last two months they've become so close, Ziva's the first person that Tony has opened up to emotionally and he is the first person, she spoke to openly about her sister Tali, but she knows she still has a lot more to learn about this man who only yesterday found out he has extensive military training and today finds out he knows more than one language.

Literally she learns something knew about Anthony DiNozzo daily, Tony knows almost everything about her from most of her past to her favorite color, but she just now realized that Tony just gave her the most basic information nothing to intensive.

Ziva sighed again as she stepped off the elevator and saw a young boy knocking on Tony's door with Chinese takeout in his hand.

She sighed knowing that Tony's giving the boy a hard time. The boy was obviously frustrated and probably knocked multiple times. Ziva gave him a sympathetic smile and knocked on the door

"One moment I'm doing my hair." She heard Tony's voice from behind the door, Ziva knew that if anyone outside of Gibbs team heard Tony say that they would have a heart attack that the cold blooded killer Tony DiNozzo was "doing his hair", but Ziva knew ANHTONY DINOZZO and Anthony DiNozzo liked to mess with people and play pranks.

"Every time I've knocked he's made up and excuse and asked me to wait, five minutes ago he said he was cutting his nails." Ziva held back her chuckle at the boy's exasperated face. "We shall see what he's up to, yes?" Ziva took out her spare key and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door she saw Tony's living room and saw him sitting on the couch drinking a beer deeply engrossed in a James Bond movie on his flat screen TV.

"This is how you do your hair Tony" Ziva asked a hint of amusement in her voice as a startled Tony looked up at her with a goofy smile, on a smile he would give her. "Come on man I've been waiting for nearly 8 minutes, and your telling me you've been right there the whole time!" the delivery boy groaned at Tony who just chuckled and said "I'm, sorry man I guess I couldn't find my door and decided to take a break." Tony smiled and handed the boy 40 dollars giving him a 21 dollar tip. The boy smiled and gave a quick thanks before turning around and leaving Tony closed the door a smile still on his face as he put the food on the living room counter.

Ziva just watched him and couldn't help the smile on her face, this was the Tony she loved the most, the one that would let down some of his walls and crack a joke, she doubted anyone else outside of Gibbs team would get to see the honor of Anthony DiNozzo smile, his smile could light up a room, his gorgeous smile makes her heart skip a beat when it graces upon his face.

**_"_****_Are you just going to stare at me, or join me?" _**Tony said in Hebrew with a chuckle

**_"_****_How many languages do you know?" _**Ziva said as she moved to sit next to Tony, and began eating with him on his couch with the James Bond movie playing in the back round

**_"_****_I know 8 if you count English. Italian, Japanese, Russian, German, Hebrew, Arabic, and Spanish" _**Tony said shrugging

Ziva looked at him stunned she thought she was a linguist**_ "_****_I only know half the languages you know." _**She stated adding another reason to her long list of why she doesn't deserve Tony.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, they had finished eating the take out and just sat back watching the movie. Ziva had her head resting against Tony's shoulder as she always did during their movie nights. Soon the credits began to play and Tony began throwing away the trash and cleaning up the living room when Tony walked to his kitchen Ziva followed him and got ready for the inevitable they are her to talk.

"You had to speak to me, yes?" Ziva said resting her back against the doorframe of the entrance to the kitchen she watched Tony's back stiffen as he dropped the trash in the trash can and turned around to face her a lopsided grin on his face, he leaned against the kitchen counter facing her they were only five feet away, but emotionally they might have been on opposite sides of the universe.

"I guess it's time huh?" Tony said and Ziva just nodded her reply

"Why are you claiming me as yours?" Tony asked and Ziva flinched she liked Tony being direct type of guy in most cases but now wasn't one of them, Ziva decided honesty is they key

"I do not want Liat to have you." She said shrugging trying to down play the words, but failing miserably

"Why?" he asked stepping closer to her, Ziva sighed looking up at him, now she wished cold Tony was here. Cold Tony wouldn't ask so many question.

"She is not good enough for you." Ziva said stepping towards him looking him in the eyes,

"Shouldn't I be judging that?" He fired right back at her as he stepped towards her so they were both glaring at each other inches apart.

"You are not considering being with that, that whore are you?" Ziva couldn't help the envy that filled her voice as he hissed at him.

"All I'm saying is I would like to choose! You damn near ruined my chances of getting with anyone at NCIS! Yea Zi I know what you did Abby told me" Tony yelled back at her.

Tony knew that he wouldn't be getting with any women ever, that no women wanted half a man, Tony was damaged goods and no one loved damage goods, but the only way to get Ziva to see the monster that he is he has to get her mad, push her away so she could move on with maybe Michael. Tony felt his blood rush at the thought, but at least Michael was a whole man.

Ziva was stunned Tony knew that she had threatened half the women at NCIS out of jealousy, she didn't know whether to feel mad because Abby told, hurt because Tony was looking at other women, or jealous that he still wasn't considering her.

"Then why don't you just go be with Liat then!" Ziva said turning intending to leave Tony right there but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him so her chest was against his. Both of their breaths hitched. They both noticed that they were still in their thin workout clothes that's easy to take off. Ziva felt Tony's rock hard chest pressed against the palm of her hand.

Their hearts raced as they made eye contact and leaned in to each other till their lips met. They felt the shock of electricity flow through their bodies, Ziva moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss her mind spinning at the feeling that his lips brought her.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist as she bite his bottom lip softly trying to make room for her tongue to enter his mouth he opened it and she searched his mouth as he did her, exploring the new found territory Tony felt himself slipping into the lust and emotions he had for Ziva and realized what he was doing.

_DiNozzo! What are you doing, _his thoughts cried out_, How could you do this to Ziva, you are a broken man Tony, Ziva deserves a strong full man. You cannot taint her more than you already have!_

Tony heard Ziva moan again and pushed her away both breathing hard Ziva looked at him confusion and lust evident in her eyes. Tony just pulled on his deepest mask and turned and looked at the floor so she couldn't see his eyes.

"This is a mistake, Ziva" Tony said, Ziva felt her heart break at his words and went to apologize but was cut off

"It's not you it's me, you deserve better than me Zi I'm not worthy of you, or anyone for that matter, if you knew, if you saw…." Tony said but was lost for words.

**_"_****_We are just friends, you should leave, I am no good for you" _**Tony said in Hebrew her on language so he knew she would understand he walked past her holding the door open not looking her in her eyes.

Ziva didn't know whether to cry, for the pain she felt or, go hug Tony and tell him it was she who was not worthy of him. But she knew if she pushed him now it would only make him push her farther away, and she needed to be in his heart, she needed him to realize that she would settle for no one but him.

So she walked to the door but stopped in front of him and raised a hand to run her fingers across his cheek

**_"_****_Layla tov, Ahuvi" _**Ziva said massaging his cheek

Tony sighed not looking up at her

**_"_****_Layla tov, havra"_**

Ziva nodded and headed out of Tony's apartment building, with a knew goal she knew Tony felt something for her by the look in his eyes and the way he kissed her, she just had to make him realize that he is not half- a man, that he is the best man that she has ever met.

She will make Anthony DiNozzo except her love. Ziva drove off into the night still thinking about the feel of Tony's lips against hers.

**A/n Hey guys! Okay don't kill me, at least the kissed right? Tony might not have accepted her but aye what can you expect he believes himself to be a broken man. How'd you like the chapter? Talk to me and REVIEW!**

**Translations**

**Layla tov = Good night/ sweet dreams**

**Ahuvi= beloved**

**Havara= friend**


	7. And They All Fall Down

**A/n I'm updating again, I'm working on an outline for "Cross Roads" so please bear with me. I understand that my story might have some mistakes like Tony's military history but as I stated that I am no SEAL, yet XD, so I have no knowledge other than what I know, the rest is off of my imagination as I stated before the story, so read it if you want but something's may be incorrect.**

**Now that is off my chest, are you guys, mad at me? I know you guys were probably like he did not just make Tony turn down Ziva, but good things happen too those who wait ;) I couldn't just have Tony, and Ziva go at it after their first kiss, Ziva still hasn't gained Tony's trust, Tony still sees himself as lower than a man. We gotta fix that XD so comment, and REVIEW tell me if you like it or you hate it, but I would prefer if you liked it **

**-The Joker**

**(P.S I have more views for this story than "The Beginning of My New Life" you guys were supposed to read that first! Hahaha, you guys over here cheating! If you haven't read the Prequel to this story please do so it's not that bad I promise)**

**Chapter 7**

**And They All Fall Down**

Tony sighed as he stared at the clock on his night stand that read 6:58, Tony felt like shit, ever since Friday three days ago Tony has only had a collective 5 hours of sleep normally he would get about 3 hours of sleep a day before his nightmares would kick in, but the stress from Ziva made them a whole lot worse**. **Ziva David plagued his mind, than for the short time he managed to forget about her, nightmares would plague him and force him to turn on his bedroom light and check the house for intruders after this happened about three times Tony gives up on the idea of sleep.

He watched as the clock rolled to 6:59, and thought about Ziva lips, how could something so wrong feel so right? He knew he was no good for her and she deserved more than he can offer her. Tony let out a frustrated sigh as his alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock signaling it was time for work. As usual Tony was already ready he was fully dressed and ready for work at 5:15 usually he would be out and at work by 5: 45 or earlier but he didn't feel like facing the world yet. The nightmare he had was extremely graphic and still gave him chills.

So today he decided to wait and let the alarm clock that he never needed to go off and tell him it was time for work. Every night nightmares around 2-3 would plague his mind and force him out of his slumber. Tony thought that they would go away with time, but they haven't.

But it only seems like they are getting worse. Tony went into the bathroom to re-brush his teeth, and wash out his mouth, he then started brewing his coffee as he turned on the T.V, he switched channels till something caught his eye he turned up the T.V and listened

_In down town New York a suicide bomber attacked a Subway station killing himself and 150 men, woman and children._ Tony watched as the news should footage of a man wearing a white Thobe, and Ghutra and Egal ran into the subway station shouted something that made everybody look at him then pulled the pin then the feed when black.

_Really horrible tragedy, Officials believe this is a terrorist attack planned by Hama's an Extremist group that has ties to Al-Qaeda, and other terrorist organizations._

Tony sighed no doubt that this was the work of Saleem and his men, but there's no way Saleem is done he wouldn't just risk coming to America and getting caught for one minor stunt he must have a few things planned before trying to escape to whatever shit hole he hides in.

He must be trying something big on Thanksgiving there will be many parades and people gathered in one place so it would make sense to have it then. Tony decided he would tell Gibbs about his idea, Tony figured that Gibb's had already thought of this but would like him to know anyways, for sure when he gets to the office the FBI, will be there seeing that they are on a Joint OP to stop these events from happening but are obviously moving too slow.

Tony got his coffee and headed out his apartment, and got into his car and headed for NCIS, when he arrived he was surprised that someone had parked in his spot next to Ziva, almost everyone at NCIS had their favorite parking spot, and everyone knew that Tony's spot was next to Ziva's and hers to his, so if they saw one of their cars they knew not to park to the right of that car. 

But today either somebody was off their meds or they had major balls because they stole Tony's parking spot.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he parked on the far end of the garage and glared at the car when he passed it to enter the elevator, Tony calmed himself and put on his mask, he figured FBI was already here and would want to talk to him and the team as to what they should aspect next from Saleem.

When Tony stepped out of the elevator he had to maintain an argue not to whip out his pistols and shoot Agent Sacks on sight, he saw two huge ass problems as he walked to the bullpen he saw Sacks, McGee and Ziva in the bullpen, but that wasn't the problem the problem was…

Problem #1 Sacks had his ass in to seat and his feet resting against his desk.

Problem #2 and was the worst part he saw Ziva sitting on his desk facing a smirking Sacks with a flirtaous grin on her face.

It took all his reserve and all his self-control and discipline to not hiss and Sacks and Ziva and too keep the look of jealousy out his face. Tony put the coldest mask he had, one he used when he wanted to push someone away or show a terrorist that "He didn't give a fuck".

"Agents David, Sacks I would appreciate it if you remove yourselves from my desk" Tony said to them hardly, he didn't miss the look of surprise then hurt, then confusion flash in Ziva's face, he figured that she was surprised to see him, then probably confused on why he called her Agent David instead of Ziva or Zi, he guessed that she was confused because he hasn't called her Agent David since the first day they met.

"A-Alright Tony" Ziva said to him as she got up and moved to her desk sitting down than taking a quick glance at Tony who had a cold expression on his otherwise emotionless face he always wore, she watched as he slammed his fingers roughly into the key board, signing into the computer.

_Is Tony mad at me? Should it not be me that is, mad at him, he did shoot me down as they say yesterday, yes? _Ziva sighed and realized that Tony must be mad at her but what did she do? Then it hit her the _Kiss! Tony must be regretting the kiss, why did she kiss him, maybe he wanted to tell her something, maybe she had something on her lips and that's why he was staring at them, maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings and that's why he kissed her back. It would make even more sense, so the whole its "Not you its ME" speech was just to let her down easy, yes?"_

Ziva sighed it made sense now of course Tony wouldn't want her who is she to think that she could have someone as handsome and amazing as Tony.

"Hey baby don't let deadly kitty over there ruin or fun." Sacks said in a whisper as he took a seat on her desk, Ziva knew he said it lightly for Tony wouldn't hear, but of course like Gibbs Tony has like super hearing.

"Would you like to say that again Agent Sacks?" Tony said Ziva looked up and saw that Tony was holding one of the many concealed knifes that he always had on him, Tony was looking at slacks dangerously as he cut a green apple and put the slice in his mouth. The way Tony did it made it look 10 times dangerous than anyone else could, he looked at Sacks with a murderous glare in his eye.

"No-No I think you miss heard me I said 'Ziva, Katy's, baby ruin your fun." Sacks mumbled fast clearly lying he had sweat forming on his brow at the look Tony was giving him.

At that time Liat and Michael walked in from what Tony would guess was a coffee run since both of them had coffee cups in their hands "Awh, Agent Sacks don't let Tony her intimidate you."

Before Sacks could respond, Ziva watched as Tony flicked his wrist and watched as his knife flew through the air at Michael and before anyone could react they heard Michael's scream of pain as he let out a long line of profanities

Tony had thrown the knife so that it impaled itself into Michael's coffee cup in-between his fingers that were holding his coffee cup the spreading of his fingers only gave Tony 3 inches of room between, each finger, making the 8 foot throw sitting down nearly impossible without missing and cutting Michael but Tony did it.

Michael cussed as his branding hot tea burned his hand through the hole caused by Tony's knife he dropped his tea and yelled as he cradled his hot hand against his stomach.

"That son of a bitch burned me." Sacks yelled, everything was quite except for Michaels groans for thirty seconds until Liat couldn't hold it in and started laughing her ass off, McGee sat frozen than began laughing as hard as Liat, and Ziva couldn't help but laugh too, they were laughing hard Liat nearly falling over and spilling her tea, until Sacks finally started a nervous chuckle still keeping his eyes on Tony who had turned and started typing something on his computer.

When everyone stopped laughing and nervously chuckling, Liat smiled at Michael who had sat down at his desk on the far side of the bull pen still complaining about his hand, and picked up his now empty coffee cup pulled Tony's knife out of it while throwing away the cup and walked to Tony who paid no attention to her she stood in front of her desk not really caring that two Agents were watching her closely.

"I think you may have dropped your knife Tony" Liat said with a light chuckle Tony didn't reply so she set it down and sat on the other side of his desk so her back was to the two agents still watching her. Tony still did not even acknowledge her present.

"You are upset, yes?" Liat asked Tony who let out a frustrated sigh and looked up he saw Ziva watching them closely but upon seeing him looking, readjusted her gaze to her computer, and looked at Sacks who was obviously curious on how Tony would react to her.

"Thank you." Tony said avoiding her question as he grabbed the knife and put it in his holder around his ankle.

"You did not answer my question." Liat said knowing he was avoiding her questioning

"Why are you even here Sacks?" Tony asked wondering why the noisy agent was just standing in the bull pen watching the interaction.

"Oh I-I uh I am waiting for Fornell to get out of his meeting with Gibbs, and Vance." Sacks said taking his eyes away from Tony's hard stare.

Tony nodded and looked at Liat that was still sitting next to him looking at him intently as if studying his face, she figured she was trying to get an emotion from him but Tony knew she wouldn't find one in his face.

"Get out of my bull pen!" Gibbs barked as he walked in to his bullpen and glared at Sacks "Go! Agent Fornell is waiting"

Sacks scampered off and left the Gibbs team and Mossad members to do their work.

McGee then said "How was the meeting boss?"

Gibbs gruffed and said SecNav isn't happy that we haven't caught Saleem yet, you all know what happened today, we found out that 15 marines where in that substation and SecNav had a huge fit when we told him."

"Tony, Ziva, you two go down to Abby's lab she has the footage of the bombing, she's been working on enhancing the audio go see if she has anything yet."  
Tony and Ziva strode off Tony leaving Liat, who got up and headed to her desk.

When they reached the elevator Ziva could have sworn that she could suffocate do to the tension in the elevator.

Tony was standing so far away from her she swore he was trying to mold into the wall, Ziva knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the cause for Tony's behavior but she really had no idea what she did wrong

Ziva thought back to this morning,

_She was surprised when she got to the office and Tony was nowhere in sight. Usually Tony beat everyone into the office, well everyone but Gibbs who she swore slept here. But when she asked McGee if he was there he said Tony had not arrived yet. She looked at the clock it was nearly 7:05! Tony was always here at like 5:45 she began to worry butwas cut short as Agents Fornell and Sacks walked in she watched as Fornell and Gibbs walked up to Vance's office grumbling about a 'meeting'. She sat at her desk wondering if she should call Tony, when her thoughts were cut off by Michael "I'm going to get tea with Liat, care to join me?" Ziva just shook her head no not really wanting to talk because her thoughts were busy on Tony, Michael just nodded and walked away._

_Agent Sacks grew tired of standing and sat at Tony's desk_

_McGee saw this and said warningly "I don't think you should be sitting at Tony's desk"_

_"__And why is that?" Sacks shot right back. The conversation brought Ziva out of her thoughts as she replied_

_"__Because Tony would gut you if he saw you sitting there" Ziva shot at Sacks earning a nodded in agreement from McGee_

_"__I don't see him here sweet cheeks." Sacks said reclining in Tony's seat and resting his feet on Tony's desk, instead off getting mad Ziva stood up and walked over to Sacks who had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face, because he thought the silence from the two agents was a sign of defeat but he felt someone staring at him and opened his eyes to see Ziva giving him a flirtaous glare "Only, Tony calls me sweet cheeks." __Winking and letting him figure out why Tony calls her that._

_She was surprised when she heard Tony's voice "Agents David, Sacks I would appreciate it if you remove yourselves from my desk" Ziva was hurt and confused as to why Tony called her David instead of Ziva, or Zi the petty nickname he gave her that no one else is allowed to call her, and was confused on why he was being so cold to her._

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts of Tony, and why he could possibly be mad at her by the sound of the elevator door ringing.

Ziva followed Tony as they walked into Abby's lab who had her music blaring loudly as she rocked her hips back in forth to the beat of the music Ziva went to the radio and turned it down so that they could hear, and speak to her.

Abby turned around ready to yell at whoever dared mess with her music but saw Tony, and Ziva standing there and the biggest smile came to her face at the sight of her favorite non couple in the world.

"ZIVA!" Abby said running to her and giving her a rib crushing hug "I haven't seen you and years!"

"Abby I saw you yesterday morning when I brought you a Caf-Pow" Ziva chuckled at the pouting Abby

"But that was yesterday 24 hours ago, 1.440 minutes ago, 86,400 seconds, 8 million-"

"Okay, okay I get it I am sorry Abby" Ziva said cutting of Abby's rant with a chuckle

"And you mister" Abby said turning and looking at Tony "Where is that Caf-Pow you promised me?"

Tony stuttered as he tried to make up and excuse on why he doesn't have it "You see I-I um I"

Abby laughed at Tony the big bad sexy ex SEAL stutters at the questioning of a little NCIS forensic scientist

"I will let this slide if you bring me on later today okay?"

"Okay" Tony said giving her that a goofy smirk.

"Do you have the audio of the footage Abby?" Ziva asked

"Oh, yea so check this out, I was able to enhance the audio so that you could hear what the bomber said before you know the big bomb" Abby said as she made a boom sign with her hands

"Alright play it Abby" Tony said

Tony and Ziva watched and listened as the Bomber ran in, and started shouting in Arabic

**_"_****_All shall, bow to the might of Saleem, and the HAMA'S!"_** then boom and the footage went off.

Abby looked at Ziva and asked "Did you get that?"

Ziva looked at Tony sand said "What did you hear?"

Abby looked at her confused than asked Tony "You speak Arabic Tony?"

Tony nodded his head than said "Arabic, Japanese, Italian, Germany, Russian, Spanish, Hebrew, and of course English."

Abby smiled and had a look of surprise on her face "Wow Tony that's- that's hot" she said earning a chuckle from Tony but a look of warning from Ziva

"Tony did you hear, '_All shall, bow to the might of Saleem, and the HAMA'S_!'?"

Tony nodded his head in reply still not talking to her Ziva sighed and said,

"We need to tell Gibb's, this will not be Saleem's last attack"

**A/n hey guys how'd you like it? Was it good? Speak to me! I will try to update 'Cross Roads' today so don't get mad! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW **

**-The Joker**


	8. The Devils Lips

**A/n Hey guys I'm back, don't have much to say this chapter continues from last chapter other. I will try to update 'Cross Roads I have the outline to the story so I know how my chapters will go. Enjoy and REVIEW **

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 8**

**The Devils Lips**

Ziva let a frustrated moan escape her lips as she looked up at Tony, he still was not talking to her, ever since earlier that morning he had not said more than three words to her and it was nearly 7:45 pm now! After Tony and Ziva informed Gibbs of what the Hama's bomber had said Gibbs went on a rampage, pushing his team to uncover all the information they could.

He had tasked Ziva with going through the background of each victim at the explosion to see if they had any connections to Hama's, and that was getting her nowhere. She sighed as she watched Tony, he had his head phones plugged in his ears and was looking at his screen intensely. Gibbs was making Tony go through all the videos NCIS had of bombings in the last 4 years trying to see if any of them could have been Hama's planned.

Although Tony looked fine she knew he was frustrated, his hair was in a mess normally she would see it in a cute little mess, but this mess was one of a frustrated man, the small frown was the only indication he gave off of his expressionless facade that he was frustrated.

She looked around at the rest of the team Gibbs was gone to MTAC, too do whatever he always does when he disappears in there. McGee was visibly stressed he was constantly leaving the bull pen to go to the other NCIS techies trying to uncover any information about anyone on Saleem's team, that he had brought here to America.

She watched the Mossad Officers staring intently at the stacks of paper work they had to go through the medical history of each victim at the bombing Gibb's didn't want to leave an inch of this bombing uncovered.

Liat, otherwise known as the devil in disguise she hadn't missed that Ziva and Tony weren't talking to each other and took it upon herself to show Ziva that Tony would still talk to her, she flirted with Tony at almost every opportunity she got and Ziva just wanted to shoot her in the eye.

Ziva sighed and rested her hands in her head taking a break from looking at victim files she still had no idea why Tony was mad at her, but she knew that she was in competition with Liat for Tony, and it pains her to say it but Liat is winning.

As if to prove that thought Liat stood from her desk and walked next to Tony and sat on his desk so her back was too Ziva, she couldn't her what they were saying she watched Tony's facial expressions his frustrated body posture change to one that was conformable as he talked back to her. Liat said something that made Tony smirk, the smile reached his eyes and Ziva knew whatever Liat said it had a sexual underlining because that mischievous look rose in Tony's face before she saw sadness in his eyes then put his mask back on, while looking away from Liat and started typing.

Ziva knew Tony was always like that every time they flirted together at each other's house or quiet moments at NCIS when they were alone everything would be fine until Ziva would make a sexual remark and get that same reaction from Tony, he would put his mask back on to hide his emotions and turn his head from her so she wouldn't see the pain and sadness in his eyes, then he would try to change the subject and Ziva tried to figure out what happened that made Tony so against sex.

She watched as Tony pushing Liat away not really being entertained with the conversation like when she first went over there, she watched as Liat's shoulders sagged as Liat walked over to her desk that was next to Gibbs.

Ziva took the opportunity of the devil's leaving to walk up to Tony and confront him about why he was late this morning and maybe figure out why he was mad at her.

"You were late this morning" Ziva said coolly as she sat in the spot Liat did but was closer so the side of her thighs was against Tony's shoulder, Ziva felt the heat that rose through her body just by this light touch.

"I was not late I got here at 7:20, work starts at 7:30" Tony replied not lifting his eyes from his computer screen. "You normally arrive at 5:45 or earlier, 7 is late for you" Ziva said calmly trying to get some information out of Tony on why he was late.

"Ziva what is it that you want from me?" Tony said to her taking his eyes from his computer and turns his chair so that he is facing Ziva with his arms crossed.

"I just want to know why you were so late. Are you okay Tony." Ziva has noticed the bag that was under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping well. Ziva watched Tony reaction as he looked up at her with tired eyes, then realized that he was still mad at her and said "Why don't you go bother Slacks." He hissed out at her.

Ziva sat frozen to Tony's desk _so this is what this has been about all day Tony has been jealous? But Tony doesn't really seem like the jealous type_

"Are you jealous Tony?"

"Of what Slack? I don't think so" He hissed out only adding to the evidence Ziva had against him proving his jealousy.

"I think you are jealous Tone-Knee, what you thought I was flirting with Agent Sacks this morning so you got jealous?" Ziva playfully hit Tony's arm

"I was not jealous I was just frustrated that you two were at my desk." Tony turned away from her so she would see the angry and envy in his eyes.

"Ton-"

"Enough! I am not, nor have I ever been jealous of you and Sacks!" Tony screamed slamming his hands on top of his desk making Ziva jump and making McGee, Liat, and Michael look up from their work at the two agents, Tony was staring at Ziva heatedly, and Ziva was just gapping at him mouth slightly open shocked at the anger she unwittingly pulled out of Tony.

Liat and Michael were in shock the normal cold hearted unbothered Tony, who never loses control of his emotions was across the bullpen looking like a bull on a rampage and Ziva seems to be the cause of it.

"Tony, I-"

"Just shut up Ziva, shut up" Tony pushed past her and started to the stair case speed walking away from the bull pen , Agents were glancing at him trying to remain inconspicuous but failing miserably.

_God, Tony! Why'd you have to go and lose your cool? She just gets under my skin, I can't block her out like I can do the rest, and she knows me to well._ Tony thought as he paced back and forth in the stair well.

_I can't let my emotions get out of control I've been through too much to let her, come in and make me weaker than I already am. She has to realize that I'm not good for her that she deserves a real man. A whole man, a man that hasn't done the things I've done just, just for I wouldn't be…punished _

Ziva was back at the bull pen still staring at the stair case door Tony disappeared too. _You've gone too far Ziva, you done it again managed to push him away from you._ Ziva walked to her desk and put her head in her hands not even caring that she still had three sets of eyes on her.

"God, Ziva what did you do? Tony never gets out of control" McGee questioned trying to figure out why the always clam member of the team suddenly lost his cool.

"Shut up, McProbie, do your work." Ziva said throwing daggers at McGee

"Someone should talk to him." Liat said not to anyone in particular looking between Ziva, and McGee

"I will when he calms down." Ziva said looking back at her computer screen

"I will go see if he is okay"

"And why do you want to go running after Tony, Liat?" Ziva hissed stepping in front of the female Mossad assassin now if Ziva didn't have the attention of the boys in the room she defiantly did now, Michael and McGee were looking on expectantly like a bunch of school boys who were watching the beginning of a school fight.

"Because Ziva, I like Tony, he is interesting, and strong, and incredibly sexy, so I want him." Liat smirked at the shocked look on Ziva face as she walked past Ziva and entered the stairwell.

Ziva was in shock and frozen to her spot. She knew that Liat liked flirting with Tony and realized that they were sort of in some type of competition it was one thing to see it and know that your rival was after the person you lusted after, but it was another thing for them to openly admit that they were trying to take that person. Ziva didn't know what she should do part of her was telling her to beat the shit out of Liat till she realizes Tony was hers, but part of her knew that Tony wouldn't go after Liat, he thought himself unworthy of any women, but Ziva couldn't get over the fear that struck her when she thought

_What if Tony said he wasn't worthy of a women just to get me to leave him alone._ Ziva blood ran cold as she realized this might have been the case. She really had to ask Tony for herself to spare her the pain later.

Ziva quickly made her way to the staircase but before she could open the door through the window she saw something that broke her heart.

Liat and Tony were in the middle of a passionate make out session Liat had her hands going through Tony's hair while he had his hands on her waist.

Ziva couldn't describe the pain she felt as two tears left her eyes as she ran to the one person who could comfort her.

**A/n Oh SHIT, Liat and Tony kissed, does Tony really believe himself unworthy? Who's the person that can comfort Ziva? What will happen next?**

**I will be updating again today but I before I do I will update cross roads then come back to this story, sorry for the wait I been mega busy I had volunteered at a basketball camp for kids with autism it was so fun but tiring. I had tried writing yesterday but hit a writing block so I just worked more on my outline for Cross Roads I already have 27 chapters planned out and I'm not even done yet! So that will be an exciting story as well, again sorry for the late update and please REVIEW  
-The Joker**


	9. The Motion of Two

**A/n hey updating this story like I have promised I also updated "Cross Roads" for those who follow that story as well enjoy the chapter and REVIEW**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 9**

**The Motion of Two**

_Tony what the FUCK is wrong with you, what's the point of going through all the shit you've been through if you can't control yourself around a girl _Tony was pacing back in forth in the NCIS stairwell trying to regain his composure after his outburst caused by his jealousy.

_What is it about her that gets under my skin? _Tony was still pacing when he felt some ones eyes on him.

He turned around to see that Liat was watching him her back on the door that led into the stairwell. Tony let out a frustrated sigh

_Here we go_

"What is it I can help you with Officer Tuvia?" Tony asked putting on his mask so she want be able to read his frustrations.

Liat seemed surprised by his control, by how he could going on an angry rampage to being in control of his emotions and hide under those masks so suddenly.

_He's so sexy when he's emotionless_ Liat walked toward him, she knew that she didn't have a lot of time before Ziva came after her to try and confront her to the meaning of her words, so she had to act fast.

"You can help me by doing this-"Liat finished by grabbing a fistful of Tony's shirt and forcing him to her mouth and before he could react she put her arms around his neck tightly using her forearms to hit the pressure points on each side of his neck forcing his mouth to open to release some pressure from his jaw, she bit down on his lip moaning at the taste of blood she drew from him.

_This bitch is crazy_ Tony put his hands on Liat's waist and pushed her away from him, her bite on his lip was so tight that when he pushed her away she pulled at his bottom lip. He looked up at Liat who had an expectant smile on her face, and now he understood what she wanted she wanted to see if she could get a reaction out of him he wouldn't give her the satisfaction

Tony looked at her blankly he had the faint taste of blood in his mouth, when Liat saw the blank look on his face, Liat's knowing smile, diminished to a mischievous grin

"I will get you Tony."

Tony remained silent while he watched the crazy Mossad assassin leave the stairwell, when she was out of sight he sighed

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Tony asked himself as he walked back to the bull pen,

Ziva ran to the elevator teary eyed avoiding all eye contact as she kept her head down and ran into the elevator she couldn't have been anymore grateful that the elevator was empty Ziva hit the button to take her to Abby's lab and leaned her head against the back of the elevator wall trying to keep the tears from falling out her eyes. But was fighting a losing battle as another tear fell out her eyes

_"__Why is it all ways me, why can't I keep one man in my life, why does she always take from me, she comes and takes everything from me, am I so ugly that I cannot hold a man's attention?_

Ziva balled her fist at the thought

_"__Why am I even letting myself become sad because of that WHORE, I am a Mossad trained assassin not a heart broken teenager who lost her crush. I am an independent women I don't need… Tony"_

As soon as Ziva thought of Tony she thought of his smile, the rare smile that came from his heart that reached his eyes, that smile warmed her heart she knew when she saw that smile that Tony had, and gave to no one else but her that smile would make her do anything for him, the thought of that smile brought reality crashing down to her, she lost another man she held dear to, HER! Ziva felt tears falling from her eyes as she exited the elevator and walked the short distance into Abby's lab

Abby didn't have her music blaring like normally when one walked into her lab, actually she wasn't even in her lab, Ziva in her emotional state almost miss it the light at the back of the lab that signaled someone was in backroom that was Abby's office.

Before Ziva could think her feet were already carrying her to the back into Abby's lab when she walked in and looked to her right she saw her best friend Abby sitting at her desk typing furiously on something seeing someone walk in out the corner of her eye she turned and saw Ziva, she was going to smile, but her smile broke and a face of extreme sadness and pain ran to Abby's face as she ran to Ziva

Ziva upon seeing Abby's face turn from happy to sadness, knowing that it was due to her couldn't hold back the tears as the fell full force as Abby came and hugged her Ziva just hugged her back cursing herself for being so weak

Abby didn't know what to do, _she has NEVER ever seen Ziva close to crying okay once, but not real crying from sadness, when Ziva first started working for NCIS 8 years ago when Ziva first started being Gibbs senior field agent Ziva was knew to NCIS, she was still dating Michael at the time, she was there when Ziva's brother Ari had told that Michael was cheating on her, and Ziva didn't cry in sadness matter of fact Ziva didn't cry at all she had tears build up in her eyes but it was all in anger, tears of furry. Abby was told by Gibbs to be Ziva monitor for the rest of the day, Abby had stayed with Ziva the whole day after Ziva had found out, she went to the NCIS gym and beat the poor boxing bag till she literally clasped in exhaustion. _

_And that was that Ziva never again showed any signs to the team that she had been effected in anyway. But this…_

Abby looked at her shoulder that held Ziva who had buried her face in it, Abby wouldn't have known that Ziva was crying if she didn't feel the warmth of the tears as it hit her shirt. Abby knew that Ziva was too tough to just sob like a normal women would, even though Ziva is a lot more… lenient… than she used to be Ziva was still a ninja and although she showed her emotions more now she would never let someone see her cry. So Abby knew that whatever had Ziva crying was big.

"Ziva what's wrong?"

Abby felt Ziva straighten herself up and step away from her mask already squarely on her face, if you were to look at Ziva now you wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying just 20 seconds ago the only thing that gives her away are her red eyes, and the wet patch on Abby's shoulder caused by her best friends tears.

"Nothing is wrong Abby, I should be leaving"

"Ziva don't you dare touch that door."

That stopped Ziva dead in her tracks Abby's voice was so deadly it made her stop mid step, Abby rarely was like this so threating and demanding so Ziva knew she was serious.

"Ziva, of nothing was wrong you wouldn't have come into my office CRYING, you don't CRY at least in front of use you are like a walking statute, the only people that I know who hide their emotions better than you is Gibbs, and Tony."

Abby saw the flinch that reached her friend at Tony's name and realization hit her, Ziva knew that Abby was no investigator but Abby was no idiot and the flinch that automatically left her body when she heard his voice she knew she gave herself up.

"So it has something to do with Tony" the way Abby said it made it so it was not a question but a statement. Ziva turned around head looking down as she nodded her head Abby sighed and went to speak but Ziva cut it off "Go AHEAD say I told you so." Ziva thought back

**_Flashback_**

_Ziva sighed as she stood next to Gibbs and McGee, they were in director Vance's office she wasn't even at work for ten minutes before next thing you know Gibbs comes barging in the bullpen telling them that they had to go into the director's office and in normal Gibbs way not even bothering to mention what it was for they all marched up the stairs that lead to Vance's office Gibbs leading the way._

_When they had entered the office first thing Ziva saw was a Navy officer in his full uniform was standing in the corner of the room next to Vance's desk_

_Gibbs was of course the first person to break the silence _

_"__What's this for Leon?"_

_"__Well Gibb's let me introduce you to Navy recruiter Tom Clancy, The recruiter shook Gibb's hand "Pleasure to meet you Special Agent Gibbs."_

_Gibbs just gruffed as he shook the officers hand, "Okay, Leon now that the meet and greet is over what's this for?"_

_Vance sighed as he rested his hands on his laps "This is a meeting to fill in the fourth position on your team."_

_Gibbs chuckled and said "Thanks, but he's a little old to be on my team Leon." _

_"__He's not the one going to be joining your team Gibbs."_

_"__Then who is?"_

_There was a knock on the door Pamela stuck her head into the room "Excuse me sir you have a visitor, he said he's here for a meeting."_

_"__Yes send him in" the door closed and Vance said_

_"__Gibbs meet your new Agent."_

_As Vance said that he pointed to the door, Ziva the whole time had remained silent she knew that Gibbs did not want another member on their team and been holding the Director off for years about filling that finial open slot on his team._

_Back when Ziva joined it had been just her and Gibbs and they had managed to maintain the top closure rate with just the two of them but after, Gibbs and Ziva had both gotten shot Director Shepard had forced Gibbs into accepting a second agent, and since then it's been her, McGee and Gibbs, the three musketeers, but now Director Vance was telling them they had to have another Agent._

_Ziva looked to the door and her breath hitched and her heart started racing, standing at the door was the most handsome man she had ever seen, he stood firm and straight indicating dominance and control his shoulders where nice and broad, indicating strength, Ziva looked at his face she was shocked there was no readable expression on his face his lips where in a thin line his facial features were relaxed indicating no uncomfortableness or nervousness one would have with facing a new situation, but then she looked into his eyes, and Ziva felt as if her heart would stop, she felt like she was looking into endless rays of black, his green eyes held no emotion it was as if he was a walking corpse but Ziva couldn't help but feel drawn to this man._

_The recruiter's voice broke through the silence "This is Anthony DiNozzo, I am here on his behalf to reinsure you that Tony here has excellent skills, and is a brilliant learner"_

_Ziva watched as this Tony had remained expressionless the whole time, Gibbs looked at the recruiter than to Vance then to this Anthony DiNozzo who will be a part of his team, he looked into the eyes of Tony, those eyes contained no feeling as if he were looking in to the eyes of a living corpse, Gibbs felt his own heart skip and had to redirect his eyes because of the intensity that came from this man's stare _

_"__Alright, I'll take him" Vance and Tom smiled and shook DiNozzo hand, Gibbs walked up to Tony and said "Welcome to the team."_

**_PRESENT_**

"Ziva, No, No I was wrong I should never have said those things." Abby had tears in her eyes. Ziva looked up at her confused as she thought back to what Abby had said long ago

**_Flashback_**

_It had been four days since Ziva had received her new partner Tony, and she was no closer to getting Tony to really speak to her, ever since he first got there Tony hadn't said more than three words at one time to anyone on the team, the only person that seem to get a decent conversation out of Tony was Ducky. Ziva ran her hand through her hair as she looked up at the man her thought have been wrapped around these last few days, he was looking at a sheet of paper closely although his eyes were on the paper Ziva felt in her heart that his thoughts were far away, even then he looked amazingly stunning._

_Ziva sighed and got up from her desk _

_"__I am going to speak to Abby I'll be back" she waited in front of his desk for his response hoping that he would speak to her maybe ask her why she was going, but he just nodded not taking his eyes of the paper, Ziva just sighed and went into the elevator, she rode down to Abby's lab, when she got there Abby was in her lab working_

_"__Hello Abby."__Ziva got behind Abby sitting on a stool behind a tale in the middle of her lab_

_"__Oh was up Ziva?" Abby turned around facing her friend giving her wiggling eyebrows earning a slight chuckle from Ziva_

_Ziva sighed and Abby jumped up shrieking and clapping her hands "Who is it! Who is it?"  
Ziva laughed of course Abby would be able to guess that she was thinking about a guy._

_"__Tony." Ziva turned her head blushing like a shy school girl, when Abby hadn't said anything of shrieked again in excitement Ziva looked up at her, she was surprised when she say a worried expression on her face_

_"__You mean the Tony as in the new Agent Tony?"_

_"__Yea what wrong with that?" Ziva said feeling defensive, she didn't know why maybe it was because he was her new partner but she felt defensive do to the way Abby had spit out Tony's name_

_"__Ziva, he's weird, I swear he's like a psychopath he walks around not talking to anyone but Ducky, he's creepy the guy has more walls than you and Gibbs combined, he's down right creepy." Abby cringed as if the thought of him was disgusting_

_"__Do not speak of him like that!" Ziva shot out of her seat glaring at her friend _

_"__I'm sorry Ziva but its true what's with him wearing long sleeves and hoodies all the time like he's hiding something, and what's with him and flinching every time someone reaches for him, as if he's broken or something, he's no good Ziva you can do better." Abby crossed her arms closing her conversation_

_Ziva felt too angry and confused she had nothing to say to Abby she just shot one more look at her before storming out her friends lab, once she passed through the door she ran into a hard body she stumbled back about to apologize for not paying attention but when she looked up she saw Tony standing there._

_His eyes were glazed over like he was deep in thought he looked down at her emotionless Ziva knew he must have heard something_

_"__How long were you here?" Ziva choked out hoping he didn't hear too much and praying he didn't hear her confession_

_"__Long enough, Gibbs needs you." With that Tony turned away from her and walked into the elevator Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding._

**_PRESENT _**

To this day Ziva still doesn't know if he had heard her confession or not, well it really doesn't matter since he knows she has some type of feelings for him seeing that she kissed him.

"What do you mean Abby?"

"I was wrong Ziva I should have never have profiled Tony like I did, if I would have known about his child hood or his team…" Abby broke off she had tears in her eyes she felt so bad even before she found out about Tony's pass he had opened up a little to her and she knew he was just a lost man.

"Abby it is okay…"

"No Ziva it's really not, I was wrong about him about you too, you were made for each other Ziva, you might not know it but I see the way you look at him, I know you love him, and he has never had that a person to love him, of course I love him and all of the team , but I mean someone who can offer him more than we can a person to share his love with, he is a lost man Ziva, he's not broken, he just has not been able to express or receive true love and you're the person to teach him how to love, you guys are meant to be like the modern day Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but deadlier."

"Abby, how am I supposed to show him how to love, when I had a father who trained me to kill and keep everyone close to me at a distance, the only people that I have loved from my biological family is dead, and the only family I have is you guys, all the men I have tried to love have been taking from me what am I to do Abby?"

"Tony is still there Ziva."

Ziva felt tears pull in her eyes she looked at the ground

"No, Liat has took him too"

Abby looked confused "You and I know that Tony is too insecure to fall for someone like her."

"I saw THEM!" Ziva said shouting her rage and hurt as tears fell "I saw THEM kissing in the stairwell, I pushed Tony too far and he got angry then that… that bitch went after him, and when I went to apologize they were kissing." Ziva looked away and a tear hit the floor

"That sounds a bit planned Ziva."

Ziva was confused "You mean Tony planned to have me see them kissing?" Ziva said letting the hurt seep into her words

"NO, No gods no, I mean that it was probably Liat's plan, no doubt she thought that you would give up if you saw her kiss Tony."

Then Ziva realized her idiocy "_of coursethat bitch would do something so low." _Ziva smiled and Abby thought she was crazy because the smile Ziva had looked like the cat off of Alice and the wonder land

"You're not going to kill her right Ziva?"

"No, not yet at least, just beat her at her own game."

Ziva smiled as she found her knew found courage to face the rest of the day

**A/n hey guys how was it? I hope I'm balancing Ziva's tough Mossad macho with her new 'softer' self that she has from beginning in America please tell me how I did and REVIEW **

**-The Joker**


	10. The Flood

**A/n here's the chapter for today, I know I've been spacing out my updates trying to give you guys enough time to review, my story isn't getting the response I thought they would are you guys not enjoying them? Is there something that you would like me to change if so Review if not please do it anyways. And tomorrow I start two a days for football for those of you who don't know that means I will be having two practices a day (complete and udder hell), I will be extremely tired but I will try and keep up with the updates so bear with me.**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 10**

**The Flood**

Ziva walked back into the elevator feeling relief that everything makes sense now, Liat and her are in a battle, a battle for Tony, though she's not use to having to fight for a man and she considered this type of thing petty and below her this was Tony, the sexy former SEAL, with an hard exterior but if you got to meet Antony you would love him ten times more.

Yes Ziva David was on a mission more so than two nights ago when they had shared their first kiss Ziva's mind flash back to the scene she pressed her head back against the elevators back wall she could almost feel Tony's warm lips against hers she felt the wetness in her core, she ran her fingers across her lips and sighed,

_Antony DiNozzo you don't know what you do to me_

Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by the elevator door ringing, she stepped out of the elevator and walked to the bull pen sitting at her desk, she noticed that Tony seemed to have calmed down but still was obviously mad when she walked to her desk he didn't even bother to look at her. Ziva sighed and knew that her mission to win Tony wouldn't work if she couldn't get him to talk to her.

Ziva logged on to her computer, she looked around and realized that Gibbs wasn't in the bull pen figuring he was in MTAC or a coffee run she decided it would be okay to text Tony, to see if she could get him to at least text with her, she pulled out her phone and sent Tony a text desperate to have a conversation with him to have him at least acknowledge her existence

**Hey, I am sorry :( -Z**

Tony felt his phone vibrate in his pants and was considering ignoring it until he felt it vibrate again and went to check it and was surprised to see a text from Ziva, he shot her a look which she responded by giving an innocent look from behind her eyelashes

**Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness –T**

**Yes but you would not tell Gibbs on me ;) –Z**

**Ohh really? Are you sure about that ;) -T**

**I am positive ;) –Z**

**You're just lucky I can't stay mad at you. –T**

Ziva felt the floods of relief wash over her as the biggest smile plunged onto her face leaving her grinning like an idiot

**Because I am too cute, yes? XD –Z**

Tony almost laughed but held it back, but his attempt caused him to start coughing and gain a confused look form McGee Liat and Michael

**Whatever you say Zi –T**

**Are you trying to say that I am not attractive Tony? –Z**

It was Ziva turn to hold back a laugh at the look of horror that came on to Tony's face as he began texting back furiously, but she wasn't as successful in containing her laughs as Tony, and let a shriek out earning the same look of confusion that Tony received from Michael, Liat and McGee, who looked between the two Agents but getting nothing from their unreadable expressions.

**OH NO NO! I was just saying that, well of course you know you're attractive just that… uhh never mind we should stop before Gibbs comes and head slaps you, XP –T**

**And what about you? –Z**

**Well he can never sneak up on me so he can't give me head slaps XP –T**

**One day he will get you Tony- Z**

**Whatever you say –T**

Ziva smiled too herself as she looked up from Tony's text their eyes met and she knew that everything between them was okay that she had her best friend and partner back

Gibbs came striding in the bull pen and released them for the day all the Agents packed up and entered the elevator at once, McGee Michael and Liat standing in front of Tony and Ziva, when they reached the parking garage level the exited and McGee, Ziva and Tony started heading to their cars,

"Tony are you busy tonight?" Liat asked tapping Tony on the shoulder

Tony turned around to see Liat had caught up with him and Ziva, he saw out the corner of his eye Ziva stop, _Ether she's waiting for me or for my answer_ Tony sighed

"Yes"

"Oh well maybe tomorrow or sometime we can go out to eat?"

"Maybe"

Liat turned and walked out the exit of the parking garage to the Navy Lodge she and Michael were staying at Tony turned around and noticed Ziva staring at him in deep thought

"Ziva? I know I'm hot and all but no need to stare" Tony said giving her the goofy grin of Anthony DiNozzo that only she, Ducky, and Abby have ever seen.

He watched as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and gave him a flirtaous grin

"You do look quite hot, yes"

Tony has always been kind of put off by Ziva's forwardness, he likes to consider himself a forward and bold to those he actually speaks too, but Ziva's always been able to catch him off guard with her innuendo and flirtatiousness this being the cause her reply made him start blabbing like an idiot

"OH-um-i- um-you –um Than-Thank you- I-I guess" He was speaking so fast he barley even knew what he was trying to say, and if he didn't have as much self-control as he does, his face would have burned red as Ziva who had began laughing at his clear discomfort.

"You are welcome To-Knee" Ziva finished with a wink turning around leading them to the direction of their cars

They walked the short distance to her car Ziva saw the empty spot next to her car and like always Tony seemed to be able to read her mind

"Do you know who parked in my spot?" he basically growled the whole sentence

"Yes I do" Ziva responded with a sigh as she turned to face Tony leaning her butt against the rear of her Mini, Tony was standing in front of her giving her a look which told her to spill the beans

"I'm pretty sure it was Agent Sacks."

"Slacks! That ugly freak, I had to walk like an extra 30 steps!" Ziva knew by the way Tony's eyes shined that he really didn't care if he had to walk an extra mile, she knew that they both had kind of claimed each other and that his spot was right next to hers, even though she was willing to say out loud Tony was hers he was still timid about women, and denied the fact that he held any feelings for her.

"I understand Tony all that extra walking must be tiring."

"Very"

They stood there in comfortable silence just watching each other looking admiring the other forms, the mere presents of the other brings them peace. Tony was the first to recover,

"Uhh, it's getting late Zi I'll see you tomorrow okay" He nodded his good by before heading to his car on the far side of the garage.

Ziva just watched him till he reached his car then she turned got in her Mini and started home.

Tony sighed as he entered his apartment

He walked to the counter and dropped his keys then headed to hi bed room turning on every light on the way, when he reached his bedroom he had his gun ready he opened the door and quickly turned on the light clearing the room and bathroom before sitting on his bed sighing

_You're like a 3 year old afraid of the Dark Tony_

Tony grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom and undressed to take a shower he looked at his body through the mirror and sighed heavily taking his eyes away and looking at his feet

_No women will every want you_

The words that were spoken to him echoed around his head as he stepped into the shower

_Your damage goods, Commander DiNozzo we don't need you_

Tony turned off the shower probably with more force than necessary and put on his clothes and got in his bed he turned on his lamp and looked around the room once more, checked under his pillow for his Sig Saucer

_Stop! Anthony stop stalling and go to bed _

Tony sighed and laid down on his back, he knew that in what would feel like minutes he would wake up screaming and sweating holding onto his gun, but knowing this couldn't keep the blackness away, knowing this didn't mean it wasn't going to happen

_Blackness, Dark, that's when they liked to come, when they were the most comfortable, when they thought the horrors of the day wouldn't come from them, but I know they are coming for me_

_CLACK, CLACK the wooden door burst open and three figures step into the room, and walk to the man sitting tied to a chair who didn't even bother to raise his head to the men who walked into the empty room with one window that lets the moons light shine through _

_"__Good Evening Tony."_

_The voice, is hard and raspy it promises nothing but pain and sorrow that is the voice of the devil himself_

_"__You missed me already?" The man in the chair spoke to the men, the man's voice sounded strong, but anybody could hear the struggle it took for him to say the four words _

_"__Always the joker, are you ready to talk Tony?"_

_Silence met the room as the men with the weapons and they knew that this would be there answer_

_An inhuman laugh filled the room as the man who spoke first spoke again _

_"__I am beginning to think you enjoy pain, grab the torch and water."_

_One of the men disappear out the door only to appear a few minutes later with a blow torch and a bucket of water _

_"__Are you ready Tony?"_

_The man steps to the man in the chair, the light from the moon reflects off his face showing to them his tan skin and ruff beard and evil smile, which is the face of Saleem_

_The man in the chair remains quiet his head down hiding his face his breath even as though he was sleep but everyone knew he was far from it _

_"__Very well then, hand me the torch" Saleem grabs the torch from one of his men and starts it the fire that pours out from the mouth of the torch burns blue, the roar of the gases from the torch sounds like a demons cry._

_"__I will enjoy this" Saleem says as he advances towards the man who still has not raised his head Saleem signals his men to circle the man tied to the chair as h advances the man tied to the chair has his hands cuffed to the arms of the wooden chair and his feet tied to the legs his forearms facing upwards._

_"__Let's hear you scream" Saleem lowers the torch to the man's forearms till its heat could be felt by the man in the chair who still has not raised his head._

_Angered by the man, Saleem lowers the blaze of the torch on to the man's forearm running it up and down earning a scream of pure agony from the man in the chair who still refuses to raise his head_

_Saleem stops his burning of the man's arm "You are every stubborn Tony, Good, it makes this fun."_

_He lowers the blaze to the other forearm running the torch up and down the man's forearm, the man in the chair is screaming and shaking in his chair trying to move his arms away from the immense heat, but keeps his head down _

_"__You know Tony all the things we have down to you, No women would ever want you."_

_Saleem stops his burning and turns off the torch and looks at the man who refuses to look at him _

_"__Grab the water"_

_"__No please" the man says without looking up_

_"__Look at me Tony" the way he says it makes it sound as though it's the most cynical thing he has ever heard _

_"__No"_

_"__Well get the water"_

_The man grabbed he bucket full of salt water_

_"__We will see those pretty eyes Tony"_

_The men drop the water on to Tony's forearms_

"NOOOOOOOO" Tony cries as he sits up and looks left and right checking the room for intruders as he tries to catch up with his breathing.

He catches his breath and closes his eyes still sitting up in his bed

_It's just a dream DiNozzo_, but he knew it wasn't just a dream but a memory.

Tony feels a drop of water hit his sweaty forehead and opens his eyes to see that his entire celling is wet

He looks left and right he just now notices that his entire bedroom is flooded.

Ziva wakes up when she hears her doorbell ring she sits up with a huge yawn as she stretches, the doorbell rings again, she looks at the clock its 3:27 am

_Who the hell needs me at 3 o'clock in the MORNING?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by another ringing of the doorbell "I'm COMING!"

Ziva got out her bed and headed to her door not even bothering to check herself to see if she looks presentable she fully intended to greet her guest with a long line of curse words.

She opens the door and is surprised to see Tony DiNozzo at her door with suitcase and his overnight bag looking like he only got an hour of sleep

"I need a place to crash." He says staring straight in her eyes.

**A/n well there you go, again im so sorry for my delayed update, if you think I should make it up to you and post again today Review tell me how you liked it. And don't forget two a day's start tomorrow so my post might be more spread out but I will fight the sleep for you guys!**

**-The Joker**


	11. The Rise

**A/n hey guys sorry for the late update but as you know I play football and im going through two a days so my updates are going to be spread out but im trying to limit them to at least two days apart, I want to update again tomorrow so keep your heads up and looking for it. How do you like this story?! I love it, I like it more than 'Cross Roads' and the outline I have for that story is EXCITING so you know this story is big. but REVIEW and ENJOY the chapter **

**-The Joker**

**_Before on The Beginning of My Life _**

_Who the hell needs me at 3 o'clock in the MORNING?_

_Her thoughts are interrupted by another ringing of the doorbell "I'm COMING!"_

_Ziva got out her bed and headed to her door not even bothering to check herself to see if she looks presentable she fully intended to greet her guest with a long line of curse words._

_She opens the door and is surprised to see Tony DiNozzo at her door with suitcase and his overnight bag looking like he only got an hour of sleep_

_"__I need a place to crash." He says staring straight in her eyes._

**Chapter 11**

**The Rise **

Ziva was mentally kicking herself for not taking the time to look in the mirror to check to see if she looked presentable

She just stood there deep in thought staring at Tony who was giving her a strange look

"Ziva?"

Tony said trying to snap her out of her daze

"Oh yea, um yes come in" Ziva said opening the door wider and moving out the way to let Tony into her apartment

Tony walked in and sat on the couch waiting for Ziva to join him

After Ziva had closed and locked the door she quickly scurried off to the bathroom but before leaving told Tony that she would be right back

Ziva looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and frowned deeply she looked like a zombie her hair was all crazy from laying in her bed she ran water over her face trying to wake herself up as she brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail then brushed her teeth and washed her mouth before exiting the bathroom and joining Tony who had turned on the T.V while he was waiting

"So why is it that you need a place to stay? You have a home. Yes?"

Ziva asked as she sat down next to Tony on the couch crisscrossing her legs and sitting so that she was facing him.

Tony muted the T.V and turned his body so that he was facing Ziva, he almost chuckled as he realized she had went to the bathroom to freshen up

"Well Zi, my apartment kind of flooded the person above me, his toilet broke and it got so bad that it leaked down and messed up my apartments, and while I was cleaning and packing my stuff trying to save all the things I could my neighbor's son had tried ,making popcorn but put it in the microwave too long making the smoke alarms go off which cause the fire sprinklers for my whole floor to go off, so yea I need a place to stay for about a week till I get my carpet removed and my room fixed."

Tony finished with a deep sigh, Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at her partners miss fortune

"That sounds like horrible luck Tony of course you can stay as long as you need" Ziva finish trying to give him a comforting smile

"Thanks Zi"

"No problem Tony just do not bring you bad luck over here or we might have to go and stay with Gibbs" they both laughed at the thought of having to stay with their boss

"So I could just stay in your guest room?" Tony asked he was very familiar with Ziva's apartment and she was with his from all their movie nights

"Yep it is all yours" Tony got up and carried his bags to Ziva's guest room which was right across from her bedroom Ziva followed him as he put all his stuff down in the room "I hope everything is alright, you can use the bathroom out in the hall way it has a tub that you can use to shower that will be your bathroom."

"Alright thanks Zi" Tony said giving her a grateful smile as he sat down at the foot of the bed, Ziva smiled and walked to him kissing him on the cheek

"You are welcome Tony, **_Laila Tov_**"

"**_Laila Tov_**" Tony said as he watched Ziva walk out of the room closing his door and heard as she entered hers and did the same to her door.

Tony knew that he wouldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night that he would be gone to work by 5:45, he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed and saw that it was 3:45. Tony sighed as he laid back in the bed staring at the ceiling counting the seconds until he would start getting ready to go to the NCIS building

Ziva sighed as she rested in her bed she couldn't believe that Tony was in the room next to her, he was a mere 10 steps away and they would be seeing so much of each other for the next week or so she doesn't know if she will be able to control herself. Ziva smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and let thoughts of Tony carry through her until she found sleep

At 6:15 Ziva's alarm woke her up as she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day when Ziva got out the bathroom and exited her room she saw that Tony door was open and his bed was made

She walked into the front of her apartment half expecting him to be in the kitchen of living room but wasn't really surprised to see he wasn't there

_What you expect Ziva, that he would have not gone to work at 5:45, but would have waited for you and have breakfast and talk about his night_

Ziva sighed as she grabbed an apple and walked out her apartment

When she got to the NCIS building it was 6:45 she parked next to Tony's car and entered the elevator when she got to the bull pen Tony was at his desk working, she figured that Gibbs was in MTAC or a coffee run

Tony was always the first one in the office then Gibbs, then Ziva and McGee, but now that Liat and Michael have joined they usually get there before McGee

Ziva sat down at her desk that was across from Tony who hadn't said a word to her when she walked in she started her computer than decided to ask Tony about why he didn't want to stay this morning

"Hey Tony" Ziva said getting up and walking over to Tony's desk sitting on the desk right next to him

"Yea was up Zi?" Tony replied not taking his eyes off his computer screen

"How come you left so early? I know you always do, it's just that I thought... That maybe you would want to stay and have breakfast with me or something" Ziva said shrugging trying to make the question seem less important

Tony looked up from his computer screen and gave Ziva a soft smile "Alright from now on I will stay to have breakfast with you Zi"

Ziva smiled "I would like that" Tony and Ziva just smiled and were watching each other but out the corner of his eye he saw Liat and Michael walk in

"Good morning Ziva… Agent DiNozzo" Michael said giving Ziva a flirtaous smile to with she just rolled her eyes and ignored his greeting

Liat smiled and nodded her head at Tony and gave Ziva a slight glare but reframed from saying anything

McGee had come into the bull pen less than 10 minutes later, everybody started working on their assigned task on trying to find Saleem, that was until Gibbs came storming into the bull pen and turned on the T.V flipping the channels till he came to the news he turned it up for everyone in the bull pen could hear.

_Last Night in Chicago at a Justin Bieber concert another bombing took place it was at 9:30 when a suicide bomber ran past security in to the crowed and set off the bomb that killed everyone at the concert the estimated number of attendees are 430 people_

_Not including security and techies as well as Justin and his people_

_This tragedy follows just two days after the subway bombing in New York _

Ziva watched as Gibbs muted the T.V and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before turning around and shouting "Find him!" before storming out of the bull pen and up to the director's office

It's been an hour since they had found out about the second bombing and Ziva was nowhere close to having enough information she let out a heavy sigh as she looked up and watched Tony as he worked.

"I'll be back in a bit" Michael said loud enough for everyone to hear as he got up and left and walked into the NCIS break room, looking around no one was in the room he took out his cell and called Eli David

"Shalom"

"Shalom, Director it is Michael"

"Michael, how are things in America?"

"They are fine Director"

"And my daughter?"

"She is fine, I think that she is having relations with Agent DiNozzo"

"Ohh, is she? And why do you say this?"

"Because she keeps denying my advances, she seems more interested in Agent DiNozzo then of me, that Agent DiNozzo thinks he is so great because he is strong and a good fighter."

"And how would you know this Officer Rivkin?"

"Because when me and Liat first got arrived we had to pass NCIS evaluation and this DiNozzo holds all the records from shooting to physical requirements and even fighting" Michael hissed out in anger at the memory

"You could not beat his records Michael?" Eli chuckled he was amused by his Officers clear envy

"No Sir I could not, he has high military training he was a former SEAL"

"I figured as much, I like Agent DiNozzo he would make a fine Officer here at Mossad, and if he has got my daughters attention I approve."

"But I thought you didn't want your daughter with an American." Michael was upset he was hoping that with Eli at his side he would be able to get Ziva

"If she is with Agent DiNozzo I do not care." with a huge grin on his face _So my daughter has a thing for Agent DiNozzo _Eli smile brightened as plans began forming in his mind

"Yes sir, Liat seems to be obsessed with him as well"

"Really?"

"Yes Sir"

"How does my daughter react to that?"

"Her and Liat have fought with Ziva getting the better of her, the fight was supposed to be for training but it was mainly for Tony." Jealousy was leaking off of Michael's words Eli smiled at the thought of his daughter beating his best female operative

"Ah, you both have a mission to achieve do it" Eli said as he hung up

Abby came running into the bull pen where Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Liat, and Michael were all working hard trying to find anything they could about Saleem

"Guys!" Abby shrieked as she jumped up and down gaining the attention of the NCIS Agents and the Mossad Officers

"Yea Abs?" Gibbs said looking up from his computer

"I know we have all been stressed about trying to find Saleem, so I've come up with an amazing idea for what we could do tomorrow!" Abby said jumping up and down

"What's that Abby?" McGee said turning his head in curiosity

"Laser Tag!" Abby shrieked

"What is Laser tag?" Liat said with a confused expression

"Laser tag is when your split up in to two or more teams and given a gun and a vest and you go around trying to shoot the other team!"

Liat's face lit up at the thought of the game

"So whatchu say Gibbs? Please- Please Gibbs?" Abby said giving him her best pouty face

"Alright abs" Gibbs said getting up and walking to Abby giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go get coffee

Abby shrieked and clapped her hands before exiting and heading back to her lab.

The rest of the day went by fast with nothing coming up Ziva and Tony made their way to their cars and decided to race back to the apartment to see who would get their first

Ziva pulled up to her apartment and did a victory shout as she got out and went into the elevator thinking about how she would rub it in Tony's face of how she beat him when she got to her apartment and went in she was surprised to see that Tony was sitting down on the couch watching T.V when he saw her enter he looked at her giving her a goofy grin

"What took you so long?"

"How did you get her so fast?"

"I'm not giving you my secrets Zi" Tony says as he chuckles, Ziva walks to him and sits down on the couch

"You want to watch a movie Zi?"

"Yea sure"

"I got to use the bathroom I'll be right back" Ziva said as she got up and headed to the bathroom she started washing her hands and saw a bottle of Donormyl (A/n donormyl is a sleeping pill brand)

Ziva felt her heart skip a beat _Tony takes sleeping pills? Why he's not injured why would he need them?_

Ziva grabbed the bottle and walked back into the living room where Tony was sitting and sat down next to him

"Tony why do you need sleeping pills?"

She watched as Tony stiffened and could basically hear his walls crashing down as tall the emotion left his face

"I don't take them I'm tired Good night Zi." Tony said as he got up and went to his room

"To-"but she couldn't finish before his door slammed in her face, Ziva sighed and was scolding herself for being too forward as she went into her room yelling at herself

Tony sighed as he laid in bed he didn't want to go to bed and have the nightmares come and have the embarrassment of Ziva knowing he has nightmares like a little kid, that's why he brought the pills, he snuck out his room and grabbed the pill bottle that Ziva had left in the living room and took two before going back into his room and laying down praying that he would have a good medicated sleep.

**A/n hey how'd you like it? I want to try to post again tomorrow so you guys keep an eye out for it and REVIEW REVIEW**

**-The Joker **


	12. Lasers and Ninja's

**A/n hey guys im back here is your chapter for today as always REVIEW and tell me how you liked it**

**-The Joker**

**WARNING chapter contains light lemons**

**Chapter 12**

**Lasers and Ninja's**

Tony woke up at 6 am the next morning feeling hopeful, he had managed to avoid the dreams that normally plagued him, more than likely do to the fact that he had a medicated sleep but sleep was sleep.

He sighed as he got out the bed letting a yawn slip out his mouth he stretched then walked out his bedroom and into the bathroom in the hall way starting the shower, as he waited for the shower to heat up he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out

Tony let a purr of content escape his mouth as the hot water hit the tense muscles of his back

Ziva woke up feeling happy and refreshed she heard the shower running in the spare bathroom and figured that Tony must be taking his morning shower, she pondered the thought of a naked Tony only a few feet away from her _What would he look like_? Ziva figured he would be very muscular since he was so strong Ziva sighed as she

Felt the heat pool in her stomach and felt her core turn moist before Ziva came to NCIS she was a Mossad Assassin an expert in assassinations and seduction, she's had her fair share of men, but no man got her to feel the way Tony does, he doesn't realize that a simple touch on the small of her back makes her heart race and her body tense with need.

Ziva knows that Tony is not ready for sex, she doesn't even know if he has ever had sex _Tony's a very quiet man he keeps most of his thoughts and information to himself only me Abby, and Ducky have ever seen the real Anthony DiNozzo, and since Tony is so timid of women it is plausible that he has never been with a woman yes?_

Ziva pondered the idea of Tony being a virgin, she felt her wetness grow at the ideal of claiming him first, this is a normal thing for her since Tony is so against sex and women, it leaves her wanting and horny sometimes, and no one but Tony himself can satisfy her lust.

Ziva sighed as she began going through the long list of fantasy she has of Tony and her, she rubs her breast and stomach through her shirt as she thinks about what she in the mood for

She sighs,_What do I want? Romance? Needy? Kinky? _ Ziva roughly grabbed her breast through her shirt the feeling made her moan out softy

_Rough it is _Ziva pulled down her panties and took of her shirt and laid back on her bed pawing and grabbing at herself as she began to think about her favorite rough fantasy of Tony

_Ziva was at the bull pen it was late and her and Tony were the only ones in the building, Ziva was working on a book report when all of a sudden her chair whipped to the side and Tony was standing in front of her staring down at her with lustful eyes_

_"__Im tired of pretending Ziva" Tony said then leaned down crashing his lips down on Ziva's while she was still sitting in her chair _

Ziva moan lightly as she used one hand to touch her breast and the other to massage her core

_Tony picked Ziva up from out her chair and set her down roughly on the desk all the while never breaking off from the heated kiss_

_Tony pulled away "You have been a very bad girl lately Ziva" Tony said as he pulled of his shirt showing of his ripped body, his strong muscular chest and his defined abs _

Ziva moan at the vivid image of Tony's body as she entered a finger in to her wet core

_Ziva ran her hands over Tony's chest and down his abs to the top of his cargo shorts, making quick work of his belt and watching as his shorts fell to his ankles leaving him in only his boxers that showed of his large appendage that was at full attention _

_"__You're not the one in control her Zi" Tony said as he picked Ziva up roughly and turned so her lower back was rubbing against his member. He moved his hands and roughly grabbed her breast through her button up shirt earning a moan of approval from Ziva_

Ziva moan loudly as she pulled her nipples exactly the way Tony did in her imagination

_Tony ripped open Ziva's shirt sending the buttons flying everywhere, before pulling off her shirt leaving her in only her bra and pants_

_Tony roughly pushed Ziva forcing her to bend over so that her chest was laying on her desk and her ass was facing Tony _

_Tony growled as he roughly pulled down Ziva's pants and panties down to her ankles in one swift motion_

_"__You will enjoy this" Tony whispered roughly into Ziva's ear as he thrusted hard into her earing a loud scream of pleasure from Ziva_

Ziva was breathing raggedly and had a light sweat across her forehead, she dipped another finger into her wet core moaning Tony's name as she did so

_Tony was driving into Ziva his member pounding into her from behind making Ziva cry out in pleasure as she gripped the desk tightly _

_"__Do you like this Ziva" Tony said mid thrust as he was ramming into her_

Ziva cried out as she moved her fingers faster matching the pace Tony was doing in her dreams

"God yes Tony, fuck me" Ziva panted

Ziva's heart stopped and her blood ran cold as a knock on her door sent made her come down from her lustful high, she hadn't realized that the shower had stopped and Tony must have gotten out

"Hey Zi, did you call me?" Ziva heard Tony's voice from the other side of the door

Ziva breath was still ragged and she was still trying to gather herself so she didn't respond

"Uhh, Ziva, I thought I heard you call me?" Tony said still on the other side of the closed door

Ziva finally regained herself enough to form a complete sentence

"Uhh, No I did not, I did not call you" Ziva said her voice sounding raspy

"Uhh alright, I'm going to make breakfast if you want to come out and join me"

Ziva sighed as she slammed her head back into her pillow

"Yea I will be there in a bit"

"Alright Zi"

Ziva sighed as she tried bring herself down from the high she was at, _Oh Shit! Did Tony hear me?_ The thought made Ziva jump up out of her bed

She started pacing back and forth _well he said he thought he heard his name called, well I did call him_ a smile formed on Ziva's face at the thought of why she said Tony's name the smile quickly vanished as worry set in

_How long was he at the door, did he stop to listen, did he hear anything? He didn't sound like he was holding back a laugh or sound bothered it is possible that my secret is safe yes?_

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh as she went into her bathroom in her bedroom and started a cold shower, when she got out she got dressed and freshened up before following the enchanting scent that was coming from out her kitchen

When she got to the entrance she saw Tony at her stove with his back to her cooking something

"Hey Ziva, go ahead and sit, foods almost ready"

Ziva smiled as she went and sat at the breakfast counter Tony was not acting weird so it is possible that her moment earlier went unnoticed

Tony turned around and smiled at her handing her plate of waffles eggs and bacon before turning and getting his plate ready

When he got his plate done he turned and sat next to her at the breakfast counter

"This is very good Tony" Ziva said before taking another bite of her waffles

"You sure you aren't just hungry Zi"

Tony chuckle and Ziva joined in, both enjoying the light moment they finished their meal in comfortable silence just enjoying the presence of the other

When they finished Tony went to grab Ziva's plate but she swatted it away

"You cooked the least I could do is do the dishes" Ziva said grabbing her and Tony's plates and walking to the sink to start the kitchen Tony sighed getting up and following after her walking in to the kitchen and standing next to Ziva

"Well at least let me dry them and put them away" Ziva smiled her gratitude and they fell into comfortable silence as they cleaned the dishes together after they finished Tony said

"I am going for a run be back in a few"

"Wait I will go with you" Tony gave her a crooked smile "Sure you can keep up Zi?"

"I can handle myself Tony it is you who will be eating my mud, yes?"

Tony busted out in laughter leaving Ziva giving him a confused look

"Ziva you have been in American how long and you still can't get our idioms right?"

Tony said shaking his head as he walked toward his room with an embarrassed Ziva following him.

They went into their separate rooms coming out a few minutes later wearing workout clothes Ziva observed Tony's outfit he was wearing a blue long sleeved compression shirt that showed of his ripped body tone, Ziva wondered why he didn't ever wear short sleeves or no shirt at all he obviously has the body for it she sighed

Tony was shell shocked every time he saw Ziva in work put clothes she got sexier and sexier she was wearing a red sports bra and short compression spandex that hugged her as and her core perfectly Tony had to rip his eyes away because he knew he was staring

They exited the Ziva apartment and did a light stretch before the started running along the side of the street the kept a steady jog until they reached a park about 6 miles from the apartment they slowed to a stop both Agents breathing hard as they sat down on the bench catching their breath they watched as birds and other runner went through the park.

Ziva decided to let her curiosity get the best of her

"Tony why are you wearing a long sleeve it is very hot this morning" Ziva looked at Tony as she asked this and watched as his mask came down and he distanced himself from her and she knew she was to abrupt

"You ready to go back?" but before waiting for her answer he stood and started running back to her apartment

When they arrived at her apartment Ziva was tired her bones ached and her body was dripping in sweat the pace of the jog back was two times faster and Ziva had to push herself to stay behind Tony she looked up at the man and saw that his breath was ragged and he was sweaty but he stood straight up and appeared unfazed by the 12 mile run.

Ziva sighed as she used her key to open the apartment and stepped in and went straight to her room grabbing the things she needed for a shower.

When she got out she looked at the clock it was 10:09am she stepped out of her room and walked into the living room to see if Tony was there he wasn't so she went to his room knocking on her door

"Hey Tony do want me to make you some lunch?"

Ziva waited for a response so she opened the door and saw Tony sleeping on the bed she smiled at the sight of his ruffled hair he looked adorable.

Ziva sighed as she decided a nap would be good, she closed Tony's door and went into her room laid in her bed and fell asleep.

Ziva woke with a start at the sound of her phone ringing

"Hello"

Abby shrieked as soon as she heard the phone be picked up

"Hey Ziva get Tony and go to the laser tag place okay!"

Abby didn't even wait for Ziva response as she hung up on Ziva.

Ziva sighed as she looked at the clock it was 12:30 she had taken about an two hour and a half nap

She got up and left her room she was about to knock on his door but she heard her living room T.V on she walked into her living room and saw that Tony was sitting there watching T.V with his back to her

She slowed her breathing and her steps as she tried to sneak up on him, she was about four steps behind him when he turned his head and asked

"Was up Ziva?"

Ziva sighed as she let out a sigh "I will scare you Tony"

"Good luck with that" Tony said with a grin on his face

"Abby laser thing is today she called so go get dresses" Ziva said as she turned and went to her room to get ready 30 minutes later her and Tony were both in the parking lot of Laser Studio the place where you play laser tag at.

Ziva and Tony walked into the buildings main station were they saw Abby with the team and Liat Michael but also Palmer

"Hey guys you made it, I have paid for four games!" Abby said excitedly jumping up and down

"Alright Abby what are the teams?" Gibbs asked grumpily clearly wanting to be anywhere but here

"The teams will be Me, Ziva, McGee and Michael vs You, Tony, Liat, and Palmer we will change teams later."

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulder as he put on the equipment he needed for laser tag Ziva watched as Liat walked up to Tony "We are on teams yes" She said as she ran a finger over Tony's chest Ziva felt her jealousy rise in her stomach as she finished getting ready

"The first game is a warm up of Team elimination, objective shoot the other teams members once all of one teams members have been taken out the team with any survivors wins got it?"  
Everybody nodded their heads

Abby turned and walked into the building where they would be playing

"Let the games begin!"

**A/N HEY im so so so so sorry for the late update Ive been so busy! School starts tomorrow and I have football on top of that but im not stopping my stories but I will be spacing out my updates they will be twice a week more than likely on the weekends thanks for the support and REVIEW **


	13. Authors Note!

**A/n I am so so so so so very sorry guys for my lack of updating ive been so busy with school and football, I will be trying to update today or sometime this week so please don't give up on this story because I am not done with it!**

**-The Joker**


	14. Lasers and Ninja's Part II

**A/n hey guys I know this update is later than I promised im sorry more than likely I will be updating Friday Saturday and Sunday this upcoming week, because I have a bye week this week no football game is scheduled so I won't be as exhausted so enjoy the chapter and REVIEW **

**-The Joker**

**_Previously on "The Beginning of My Life_****"**

_Ziva woke with a start at the sound of her phone ringing_

_"__Hello"_

_Abby shrieked as soon as she heard the phone be picked up_

_"__Hey Ziva get Tony and go to the laser tag place okay!"_

_Abby didn't even wait for Ziva response as she hung up on Ziva._

_Ziva sighed as she looked at the clock it was 12:30 she had taken about an two hour and a half nap_

_She got up and left her room she was about to knock on his door but she heard her living room T.V on she walked into her living room and saw that Tony was sitting there watching T.V with his back to her _

_She slowed her breathing and her steps as she tried to sneak up on him, she was about four steps behind him when he turned his head and asked_

_"__Was up Ziva?"_

_Ziva sighed as she let out a sigh "I will scare you Tony"_

_"__Good luck with that" Tony said with a grin on his face _

_"__Abby laser thing is today she called so go get dresses" Ziva said as she turned and went to her room to get ready 30 minutes later her and Tony were both in the parking lot of Laser Studio the place where you play laser tag at._

_Ziva and Tony walked into the buildings main station were they saw Abby with the team and Liat Michael but also Palmer_

_"__Hey guys you made it, I have paid for four games!" Abby said excitedly jumping up and down_

_"__Alright, Abby what are the teams?" Gibbs asked grumpily clearly wanting to be anywhere but here_

_"__The teams will be Me, Ziva, McGee and Michael vs You, Tony, Liat, and Palmer we will change teams later."_

_Gibbs just shrugged his shoulder as he put on the equipment he needed for laser tag Ziva watched as Liat walked up to Tony "We are on teams yes" She said as she ran a finger over Tony's chest Ziva felt her jealousy rise in her stomach as she finished getting ready_

_"__The first game is a warm up of Team elimination, objective shoot the other teams members once all of one teams members have been taken out the team with any survivors wins got it?"  
Everybody nodded their heads _

_Abby turned and walked into the building where they would be playing_

_"__Let the games begin!"_

**Chapter 13 **

**Lasers and Ninjas part 2**

Abby lead the way in to the building that they would be playing there laser tag in, once they all were in the starting room she turned around and said "Okay Gibbs team go through that door, once we go through our door the instructor guy will dim the lights and then we will begin!" Abby basically shouted.

Gibbs gruffed and told his team to follow him. Once they got through the door they looked around at their starting spot there was a blue flag in the middle of a home base that had so rectangles and squares and other objects that you could use around it, there was two entry points in to the base and those entry points were dark and hard to see into.

"Okay, we are splitting into two teams since were just playing elimination" Gibbs said

"Tony and Liat you will be a team, and me and Palmer will be the other, me and Palmer will take the entry on the right and you and Liat will take the entry straight ahead."

Everybody nodded there understanding, the lights in there room dimmed and their suit vest and guns came on glowing a color blue indicating that they were blue team.

"Okay lets go" Gibbs said to Palmer as they headed in to their entry way

"I'll take point" Tony said as he led Liat in to theirs

As soon as they got their they realized it would be harder than they thought to find the other group members, room was set up like a maze high walls on each side so you couldn't see over them, Tony figured that the room was set up so that on either side of the building was headquarters one for blue and one for red, with a maze in between it making it difficult to navigate to the bases in the dim rooms.

Tony figured that advatually they would run in to somebody so he kept going in the direction he was, after a couple of turns Tony saw off the wall a reflection of light he guess Liat saw it to cause she took up position and the corner they had just turned from, they waited as the light seemed to get brighter tony picked up his laser gun having it ready to fire as soon as Abby turned the corner her suit lit up then turned off indicating that she had been shot

"Darn it!" Abby said as she smiled at Tony and Liat as she sat down where she had been shot at pretending she was dead.

Tony chuckled at her demonstration as he and Liat turned the corner that Abby just came from

"Looks like red lost a player 3 reds 4 blues are left" the instructor said over the intercom

Tony kept going with Liat checking corners and beginning carful when he turned them trying not to let the reflection of his suit give them away just before he turned the corner he heard

"Looks like blue and red lost players leavening 2 blues and 1 red left who will win?"

Tony looked back at Liat shaking his head to her confused expression obviously she was just as confused as him as to how palmer and Gibbs had got out.

Tony turned a corner thinking who was left to get, _Abby was out, I bet McGee was one of those who got out on her team, so who was left Ziva or Michael._ Tony smiled to himself he already knew the answer _Ziva wouldn't wont to work him so she was the only one left_. Just as he was about to turn another corner with Liat he heard Liat say "What the Fuck"

Tony turned around to see that Liat's suit had lit up then turned off indicating she was shot. Liat looked at Tony confused he looked at her then looked up, behind her he saw a Ziva hanging over the wall with a triumphant grin on her face as she was aiming her gun at him.

Tony quickly ducked behind the corner checking his suit to make sure it was still lighting and that he was safe, his suit was still on

"Looks like blue lost another player it's just down to two!" The instructor said again

Tony peaked his head from out the corner to see if Ziva was still at her sniping spot, he didn't see her he looked at Liat who was sitting on the ground with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, tony smiled internally at the sight Liat was upset that Ziva out did her again.

Tony went into full combat training mode as he began working his way back to where he last saw Ziva, he was aware of everything above him as well as he now realized that Ziva climbs the 8 foot walls of the maze. He turned the corner to where he thinks he had saw Ziva last and not to his surprise she wasn't there he followed along that way but just as he was about to make a right he saw the shimmer of a light of the wall around the corner Tony turned the corner with his gun ready but before he had time to shoot Ziva had swatted his gun away with her hand.

Tony going in to automatic Seal mode, did the same disarming her by grabbing her gun and twisting it forcing her to let go or have her wrist broken, he let go over her and they stood there breathing hard staring each other down with smiles on their face.

"You know im not gonna let you win To-Knee" Ziva said giving him a flirtaous smile as she put up her Krav Maga fighting style, she knew that it was a game but who said she couldn't use a little force plus the way Tony disarmed her left her gun behind him, and she knew that his was behind her as well, and Tony wouldn't just let her go around him to get it so the only way to get it was to go through him.

"You're not gonna let me but im still going to sweet cheeks" Tony said as he put his boxing stance on, Ziva knew Tony wasn't going to hurt her so she smiled and through a light kick at his ribs.

Tony saw the kick coming and grab his foot twisting it so that she had to turn her body away from him and walked forward toward his gun behind her, Ziva had to hop on one foot at his pace or fall down, and seeing that her team was about to lose the game she just dropped down making Tony let go of her foot as soon as he did she swept his feet out from under him sending him crashing down on his butt, Ziva quickly jumped up and hopped over tony dashing for her gun as soon as she reached it she dived turning around for she could aim at Tony but before she could she felt her suit vibrate and saw her lights turn off she looked up to see a grinning Tony sitting on his butt with his laser gun in his hand.

"That's it looks like blue team won the first round!"

Tony could hear from somewhere in the maze Abby shout "Awh man!"

Tony got up and helped Ziva up smiling as he did.

"I told you I was gonna win"

Ziva gave him a sexy smirk as she patted his chest "I let you" She said winking before he could respond the walls of the maze began sinking into the ground as the lights came on, Tony saw that the walls were going into little slots that they must be held in that makes them be able to rise and lower.

Tony looked around and saw Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Liat and Michael once the saw, Tony and Ziva they walked toward them.

"Guess Tony gotchu Ziva" McGee said chuckling.

"Okay guys the next game I have you guys scheduled for is capture the flag, do you wanna change teams?" the instructor said over the intercom

Abby nodded her head excitedly.

" Okay im going to let the machine pick at random your suit lights will come on indicating your teams, then you are to go to your teams headquarters and I will start the game."

Everybody nodded their head, then they waited and watched as their suits began to light up one by one.

McGee's was the vest to light up red , then Liat was red, then Gibbs lit up blue, then Ziva's lit up blue, then Abby's lit up red, then Palmer lit up blue, then Michael lit up red, Tony was last and it was blue.

Abby shrieked when she realized the teams "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair Abby?" Gibbs asked smirking already knowing what she's gonna complain about, "That Tony and Ziva are on the same team!"

Liat furred her eyebrows in confusion "Why is it not fair that they are on the same team.

"Yea why is that?" Palmer asked obvious to what McGee Tony Ziva and Gibbs knew.

"For one we couldn't stop them when they were by themselves that's why they were the last two alive, but now they're on the same team! And they are completely deadly together!"

Ziva and Tony smirked at Abby and Liat, "They are like the most dangerous dual ive ever seen they work together like, peanut butter and jelly, like nails and hammer, like fish and water like…"

"Okay we get it Abs" McGee said breaking off Abby's rant

"But it completely fair teams were picked by random."

Abby gave a dramatic sigh before her and her group started walking to their headquarters

"Why are you so against playing them I don't understand?" Liat asked Abby once they arrived

"Because they are perfect together like a married assassins, they communicate with just their eyes, you won't even see them coming just watch."

Gibbs and his team arrived at their headquarters and he started giving out duties, "Alright Ziva and Tony you two will go and capture the flag while Palmer and I defend it"

They all nodded their heads and the lights dimmed as the instructors voiced came on over the intercom

"The match is about to begin, please wait until the walls have stopped moving before you pay this round thank you and have fun."

**A/n that's it for today im sorry for the late update I've been so busy with football and school its crazy I haven't given up on any of my stories and don't plan to, by the way we made it to the Championship! If any of you are curious about me look me up on Stars and Stripes Barry Mitchell of Kadena High School.**


End file.
